Orbfinders
by Pantalaimon96
Summary: "This isn't over yet." He turned on his heels, walking out under the watchful glares of the other animal agents and Monogram. "I will be back, and the OWCA will suffer for what it has done." Phineas, Ferb and their friends run into some trouble with one of OWCA's old enemies. First adventure story that focuses mainly on technology. Rated T for mild violence. Mild Phinbella.
1. Prologue - Decision

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.**

A middle-aged man wearing a white, spotless lab coat bit his lips nervously, and looked over to his small army of hovering robots, to confirm that they were all ready, and in position.

As usual, they were. All with their invisibility functions on, thus preventing them from being noticed by any pedestrians, unless the latter looked very carefully.

This was it. The start of his humongous ambition to take over the Tri-State Area, then the entire Earth. Sure, he had always failed in the past, but this time, he was taking it to a whole new level.

And the first step consisted of wiping out his nemesis and his entire host family. All he had to do was to give one single command. One word.

Standing on his hovercraft, above his nemesis' house, he wiped the sweat off his brow. Cold sweat, or sweat caused by the heat from the midday sun? He had no idea.

Could he really do this? Begin his crazy plan, by taking a few innocent lives? Completely change the normal way of life he used to live?

_There is no other way_, he reasoned with himself. In order to accomplish his goals, he had to remove the first obstacle in his path. And, what's more, his usual way of life stunk. What evil scientist would love to be defeated by some animal agent every single day?

_But at least you were happy_, his conscience whispered to him.

He shook his head. _I'll be happier this way_, he stubbornly retorted. _After all this hard work that I've put in, I'll definitely be able to live life the way I want it, and nobody else will be able to change that._

_But at what cost? _His conscience argued. _Will the benefits outweigh the costs that you are about to pay for?_

"Yes," he said firmly after a period of careful thought, out loud so as to vanquish that voice of doubt. "Everyone will do as I say. I have all the control and the power that I want. What could be better than that?"

His conscience sighed. _Suit yourself, _it seemed to say, and disappeared.

He looked over to his robots with a small smile of triumph. But just as he was about to shout the command, he remembered something.

The unexplainable frenemy bond that had formed over the years when they had been fighting. The happy times he spent with his nemesis, even going so far as to eat with the other. The times when his nemesis helped him.

The times when his nemesis actually saved his sorry life.

He squeezed his eyes shut painfully, pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave a long, loud sigh. _Why, oh why, _he thought, _must this decision be so hard to make?_

He was torn. Torn between his goals, and his nemesis. But to take the next step of his life, choosing one over the other was a must.

_But I'm playing a serious game now. With all the preparations I've put in, there is now no way out._

_I can't possibly just give up everything. Just because of this shallow relationship._

He became convinced through his own reasoning.

_With a goal of mine this big, undoubtedly, sacrifices will have to be made._

He made his decision, opened his eyes, and looked upon his small group of hovering robots.

An almost unnoticeable tear ran down his cheek.

_Even if they aren't mine to make._

"Commence," he ordered.

And the robots dutifully bathed his nemesis' house with unquenchable flames…

**A/N : And there's the prologue. The start of one crazy, epic adventure. XD I know you guys have lots of questions in your minds… What the? Who the? How the? Don't worry, they will be answered. One day. XD**

**This is after ATSD, by the way, if you couldn't tell.**

**About the title... Yeah, probably it's not the best. Then again, I couldn't think of a better one. Oh, well.**

**Thanks in advance, for all the favourites, follows and reviews, by the way! Love them.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Unforeseen

**A/N : I would like to clarify here that the boys are older than what they are now. So that will explain why Candace is going to college, and why OWCA has changed… You'll see that part later.**

**For the moment, I'm keeping their exact age vague.**

The ball bounced against several objects on the humongous, long green table, and at the same time made several arcade-like sound effects accompanied with colourful bursts of simulated light.

Phineas and Ferb both watched it very keenly, eyes following its every move. Eventually, it slowed down and fell into a hole located at the extreme corner of the table.

The redheaded inventor pumped his fist into the air energetically. "Yes, it worked!"

The wooden door to the backyard burst open, and in walked Isabella. She took in the surroundings, including the giant table, and casually asked, "What'cha doin'?"

"Playing a game that we just thought of," announced Phineas proudly. "We call it poolball. I thought of it when Mom and Dad went out to play billiards with their friends."

"Like the previous 'S'winter', it's an amalgam of pool and pinball," Ferb interjected.

Phineas nodded at his brother, acknowledging his comment. "Yes, Ferb, thank you. Basically, we combine the elements of the classic game of billards, with that of the arcade game pinball, to create this more fun and challenging sport. And to make it more enjoyable, we made it bigger."

Isabella surveyed the giant table with interest. "Ooh, okay. That's really intelligent of you, Phineas." Suddenly noticing that she had unintentionally dropped a small hint, Isabella changed the subject, "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Us, of course!" Baljeet yelled from under Buford's arm.

Isabella snorted. "Buford, why are you still carrying Baljeet that way? I mean, aren't you and Baljeet too old to be doing that?"

Buford set the Indian boy down, and retorted, "Yes, yes we are."

Phineas, wishing to defuse the situation, stepped in. "So, well, Bufe and Jeet, today we're playing a game called poolball. It's simply..."

"A mixed game of pinball and pool. I know. Did I mention that I can hear your chatter a mile away?" Buford shot Phineas an unimpressed look.

"Well, okay, let's get started then. The cue sticks are too big to be handled by one person, even for Buford. So we've built these cranes that each one of us can use to hit the ball during our own turn."

"Remember, the main objective here would be to knock the ball into the four holes at each corner of the table. The more it collides with objects, the more points are awarded." Phineas smiled craftily. "And some, when collided with, can either give advantages or disadvantages."

"We're playing with a girl again?" Buford grunted. "That's no fun."

Isabella crossed her arms, unimpressed. "You never do learn, do you, Buford?"

Phineas grinned toothily. "Let's begin. Say, where's Perry?"

* * *

Hidden behind a bush, Perry smiled at his owners' crazy contraption. He then tapped the ground beneath him twice with his left foot, and the said bush split open into two, revealing a tube. Checking his surroundings again to ensure that no one was present or looking (he didn't want that Lawrence Fletcher situation to repeat itself); he jumped into the gaping hole.

The entrance promptly sealed above him, and the two halves of the bush slid back, and as usual, returned to their normal appearance.

Hanging on to his fedora for dear life, Perry was shot through a gigantic maze of seemingly unending tubes before being dumped unceremoniously on his chair. He managed to retain his stoic appearance, but on the inside he winced. _They should really put more padding on these things._

"Good morning, Agent P." Monogram stated briskly. "Doctor Doofenshmirtz has definitely been participating in evil activity again. Our intelligence has reported him purchasing goods, namely parts for an unknown laser. He has also been doing research for circuitry."

Perry gave him a look.

Monogram shrugged. "What? Circuitry. There should be something evil about that. And… that's all we have. Good luck, Agent P."

Strapping on his jet pack, Perry blasted upwards through a hole above him, and after reaching open air, flew in the direction of Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated. Judging on the amount of soot on him, he probably just went through the chimney.

He grunted, displeased. _OWCA really has to work on the cleanliness of entrances and exits._

* * *

Carefully adjusting his joystick, Phineas positioned his cue stick so that it could hit the ball in the desired direction. Holding his breath, he pressed the 'power button', set the appropriate power and pressed 'Fire'.

The ball bounced against several obstacles, producing the all-familiar 'ding's, with bright flashes of colour corresponding to the object hit, and eventually landing in a corner hole.

Phineas grinned. "2000 bonus points! Awesome. Ferb, it's your turn now."

Ferb scrutinized the green table, and angled the cue stick so that it pointed directly towards a corner hole.

"How on earth... "muttered Buford as he watched the green-headed boy play with the controls. "He's not going to get any points playing that way."

Hearing that comment, Ferb smirked, positioned the power at the highest and fired the ball. Instead of the ball landing into the hole as everyone expected, it rebounded off the back of the hole and entered yet another smaller concealed opening.

"Wormhole!" exclaimed Phineas gleefully.

Reappearing from the other side of the table, the sphere then started ramming into uncountable objects at a speed so fast that it only appeared as a blur.

And astoundingly, every one of them gave only benefits.

Buford rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Well, he DID design the game..."

Phineas came running over. "Ferb! That was so cool! Man, you have some mad skills."

Ferb merely shrugged and looked down modestly.

The inventor referred back to his chart of scores. "So, now, Ferb's definitely won. Followed by me, then Isabella, Baljeet and Buford."

Isabella snickered. "So much for 'no fun', hm?"

Buford raised both hands in surrender frustratedly. "And by that, I meant that you'll always win!"

"Oh... So you did learn. I see."

"This is a game of accuracy, not brute strength," reminded Baljeet. Turning to the triangular-headed boy with a smile, he said, "That was really fun, was it not? Shall we have a second round?"

Phineas was about to enthusiastically agree, when a green laser was shot into their backyard, hitting the giant poolball table. Mechanisms began to vibrate uncontrollably, along with wild flickering lights and a mass of dying 'ding's.

All of a sudden, the machine simultaneously exploded into nothingness.

Baljeet peeked over his arm, which was covering his face in a gesture of protection. "Or maybe not."

The glass sliding doors burst open and Candace marched in. "Just look at that crazy thing, Mom. I don't even know what that is..." She surveyed the empty backyard and sighed. "Never mind. I would have thought that something would change since I'm, oh, I don't know, going off for college tomorrow… "

"Oh, hi kids." Linda walked out of the house to join them. "So, Candace, has it mysteriously disappeared again?"

"You could do without the sarcasm."

"I was just checking. Who wants granola bars? Just come on in."

With a chorus of "Thanks, Mom!" and "Thanks, Mrs Flynn!" the group trooped inside.

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry got out his hang glider and flew back in the direction of his owners' house, followed by Doof's "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Another mediocre, yet unusual day.

Suddenly, his digital watch started beeping. Perry groaned in platypus chatter and activated it. Monogram's face was shown onscreen, but this time he looked slightly concerned and frantic.

Perry didn't like this. Francis Monogram was rarely, if ever, frantic.

"Agent P, we have an emergency situation here."

The teal platypus chattered in annoyance again. Was this yet another Lawrence Fletcher situation, one that he purposely tried to avoid this very morning?

"It's regarding your host family."

Perry sighed inwardly. Of course it had to be.

The next thing shown on the screen, though, made his heart race and eyebrows to crease with worry.

It was a digital live feed of the area around his owners' house. And about five hundred metres away, two red dots appeared to be moving steadily towards the said house.

"Our surveillance has caught the action of these two entities. The red dots you are looking at are supposedly highly-advanced robots that are not of our doing. Get home quickly and protect your host family the best you can."

* * *

Back in the backyard, the two brothers were resting comfortably after all the others had left, leaning against their tree in the backyard whilst enjoying its shade.

"Another day seized, huh, Ferb?" Phineas commented.

The greenhead nodded while still concentrating on the book he was holding in his lap.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

Ferb looked up from his book, met his brother's gaze, shrugged, and returned to his book. Phineas took this to mean as, "Well, you're the creative one."

"Well, there's so many things that we could build, yet so few days of summer. I mean, there are those bioluminescent plants we thought of last week, and… "

Before Phineas could finish his inventing rant, though, a red laser zipped through the backyard and hit a root of the tree, right beside his leg.

* * *

**Cliffhanger endings. Gotta love them too.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Revelation

"What the-" yelped Phineas as he pulled his foot away. Fortunately, the tree's wood was slightly damp and did not catch fire, though a smouldering hole was left behind.

"Hey, what was that all about?" yelled Phineas angrily as he turned towards the direction from which the laser was fired. His eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "Ferb! That's so cool! Did you make these?"

Two large dogs were blocking the entrance to their backyard. However, unlike normal hounds, they appeared to be made up of a silverish metal which glinted brightly in the sun. One of them was nosing the ground, probably trying to sniff out a particular scent, while the other merely sat on its haunches and guardedly watched them, unmoving. Both of them had dark, ominous-looking violet-coloured eyes that were not unlike amethyst.

The redhead cautiously took a small step forward. "Hello there, I'm… "

The hound automatically raised a paw and fired a laser, almost hitting Phineas. He froze, and said slowly, "Okay…"

"Don't move," it growled, and then turned towards its companion. After looking at each other for about ten seconds, the robotic canine faced the two again and beckoned. "You shall come with us."

"Nah, no thanks. It's burger night tonight."

The dog raised its paw, threateningly aiming with the laser gun attached to its lower limb.

Phineas gulped. "On second thought, we'll just do as you say." Ferb raised an eyebrow at him, and the latter shrugged.

The two walked over to follow the robots, but not before an object fell out of the sky and onto one of the robots. It started bashing it up with its fists, denting its plating. Ferb noticed, with much interest, that the mentioned object was teal coloured, had a bill and a tail, and had a brown fedora atop its head.

"Perry?" Phineas exclaimed.

Perry, after pulling out a bunch of wires from the robotic hound's exposed control panel and thus deactivating it, looked up apologetically and waved his hand, signalling for them to get away.

The other robot pulled out yet another gun from its limb. "OWCA Agent. Capture."

A bolt of adrenaline rushed through Perry's bloodstream as he immediately jumped, avoiding the imminent lasers heading his way, and landed on the remaining robot, desperately attempting to punch through weak points. However, the dog shook itself violently, and Perry was flung off it into the tree into the backyard.

The robot slowly advanced upon the dazed platypus and the huddling boys, with slight gear noises with every step it took.

Then it stopped, and collapsed to the ground with a resounding crash of metal, deactivated. Behind it, a blue-haired boy stood, a handful of wires in his hand.

Animal instincts overriding his sense of thought, Perry leapt out to face this new intruder, and dealt out blows towards him at a speed that made them impossible to be properly discerned.

And yet, by some miracle or skill, the boy managed to prevent any from landing on him, using several types of defensive manoeuvres.

"Perry! What is going on?"

The platypus froze at his owner's voice, breathing hard from his onslaught, and stared at the stranger. The latter put up his hands in the air in surrender and backed off slowly, then turned around and ran off into the street.

Perry made as if he was going after the boy, but felt a hand rest gently but firmly on his shoulder. He looked up to see a frown on the redhead's face, and gulped. _And here it goes again…_

"What's the meaning of all this?" Phineas demanded.

Chattering meekly, Perry gestured using sign language that they should follow him. He never used it with Monogram, seeing that his boss already understood him through his expressions, but this apparently was an emergency.

"Okay, but you have a lot of explaining to do later." Thank goodness Phineas had the knack of reading sign-language.

Going over to the bush in which he had entered this morning, he tapped the ground again with his foot and the hole revealed itself.

Ferb's eyebrows were raised, and Phineas involuntarily let out a gasp. "So that's where you go to every morning…"

The platypus motioned for them to jump in.

"Into that dark gaping hole? You must be kidding me."

Perry desperately signed, _Trust me._

The inventor huffed. "After all that has happened, I don't think I should." But his never-ending curiosity got the better of him, and he did so anyway. He was closely followed by Ferb - which still had a look of unbelief on his face - then Perry.

The trio landed on Perry's small chair in an uncomfortable pile with a few 'Oof's and grunts. Ignoring his owners, Perry got up and dusted himself off, then pressed one small button out of the multitudes on the colourful console.

Monogram appeared on screen. "Agent P, how did…" He stopped when he saw the other two boys in Perry's lair. "Oh."

The platypus rolled his eyes and shrugged helplessly.

"Well, I guess that couldn't be helped. I would have been surprised if you could dispatch those two robots without revealing your identity, when they had already seen the mentioned robots." Monogram sighed. "We'll just have to follow protocol."

Perry's eyes widened, and waved his hands as a sign of objection.

Phineas was getting tired of all this conversing as if they didn't exist, so he cleared his throat and asked, "Excuse me, sir… What protocol? And what's this about 'Agent P'?"

The newly-promoted colonel glanced at him. "Well, if your pet here has revealed his identity of being a secret agent to you… "

"Secret agent?" Now Phineas was glaring at Perry. "So Ferb and I, our entire family, was just some sort of cover for you?"

"I haven't finished." Monogram cut him off sternly. The redhead stopped ranting, but the furious glare on his face was still present.

"As I was saying, since he has revealed himself to you, he must now be immediately transported to another host family."

Phineas' angry face was immediately transformed into one of surprise and revelation. "Oh, so that's why you didn't want to tell us?"

The agent nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Perry… For not trusting you."

Perry merely smiled, his way of saying, _It's all right._ Ferb gently patted his head.

"So now that you all have reconciled with each other, I guess it's Agent P's time to go."

"No, wait." Phineas was grasping at straws. "Sir, have we ever found out Perry's identity before?"

Monogram frowned. "Well, yes, actually. When you accidentally found out about Doofenshmirtz and entered the second dimension…"

"Doofenshmirtz… Sounds familiar," Phineas muttered to himself. Then he spoke loudly, "Well, then how is Perry still with us?"

"We erased your memory with a machine, but I suspect we can't do this again, since robots are more than likely to attack your family repeatedly. I'm sorry, but he really has to go. Rules are rules."

As he had run out of ideas, Phineas closed his eyes, got down and hugged his pet as tight as he could. Ferb did the same. One could say they were a picture of sorrowful adorableness.

"We're so going to miss you, Perry," the redhead choked.

Monogram passed his hand over his face and sighed. "Fine, I have another option for you boys, but I don't think you'll like it."

Phineas immediately perked up. "What is it?"

"You and your brother can help us. But only temporarily. This way, you'll be protected and you still get to keep Perry. When the matter's finished, then we'll wipe your minds of everything that has happened."

* * *

**A/N : You guys see the big blue button? Down there? Well, if you click it, you get a big giant cyber-cookie. :3**

**And by 'blows', I don't mean air currents... I mean powerful strokes or hits. Eesh, you know what I mean. XD**


	4. Chapter 3 - Remembrance

Phineas narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean, 'help'?"

"By that, I propose that you and your brother undertake missions that I will give, so as to properly solve this matter with the robots. We're short of man – I mean animal – power here at the moment."

"But… Why us?"

The newly-promoted colonel scoffed. "Well, you've seen Agent P already, right? And secondly, don't think we don't know what you guys are capable of. Agent P here has recorded every single one of your inventions, and it seems to me that you've all done what even adults cannot do."

Phineas gaped a little. "So he has been watching us the entire time…"

"We cannot guarantee your safety in all these missions, though. Any questions before you're both recruited?"

"What about our parents?" After being through all that had happened, Ferb finally spoke up.

"That is a minor detail. We'll give them a discounted vacation that they can't refuse. They'll be safer overseas…"

"Can't you just protect us, instead of going through all this trouble of giving us jobs, sir?"

"Oh, we can protect you all right, but do you think those rogue robots are just going to stop bothering you? Definitely not. Furthermore, we can't safely say that those same robots will not simply plant a bomb near your house and blow you all up sky high. You'll feel more secure where we'll be sending you."

"And where would that be?"

"That, son, is classified information. We'll not tell you that until you agree to join us, and have signed the appropriate forms."

Phineas folded his arms. "Okay, I'll join you. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Some of our friends get to assist us as well. I think we'll need all the help we can get."

Monogram didn't like this. "You want us to let other people into this secret? How sure are we that this organisation wouldn't be revealed?"

"If you want to recruit us, you have to recruit them as well."

The colonel stared into the teenager's blue irises. "Or I could simply ship Perry to another family, and let you guys deal with this robot problem by yourselves."

There was a tense silence.

"I don't think so," Ferb spoke. "When Perry fought those robots, one of them recognised him as an agent and attempted to capture him. This problem is related to not merely us, but your agency as well."

"Urgh… L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N... I should have known. I wonder how they could have built those robots while still continuing with their normal plans… " Monogram mused. Then he glanced at Ferb, unimpressed. "Anyway, you're really pushing it, kid. Fine, but no more than four."

Phineas thought hard. "Hm, how about Isabella, Baljeet and Buford and Candace?"

Ferb looked at him sideways, and quietly commented, "Candace's going to college. Let's not implicate her."

"Good point. Irving?"

His brother shrugged.

"Okay, we're taking Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving."

"Fine, so now, you and your brother are officially recruited. We'll get your friends over here and brief them later, but they will have no liberty of declining, since they will then know that this organisation exists."

Phineas shifted uneasily to another foot. "One more thing, though. We have absolutely no experience in fighting."

"I guess we'll send you to the Second Dimension to be trained. As I mentioned before, we don't have the sufficient manpower here to teach you. I can only assume that they'll be quite free, since the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz has already been arrested… Which reminds me." At this, Monogram pinched his forehead and sighed. "We need to give you back your memories of the Second Dimension. CARL!"

"Yes, sir?" The now paid intern hurried over.

"Is it possible to reverse the effects of the Memory-Erasinator?"

"Not really, sir… Putting those memories back in would destabilise others, causing them to be lost. It's like some kind of exchange."

"It is crucial that they get back those memories. Is there any other way?"

In his usual nasally voice, Carl answered, "Well, basically, reminding them may jumpstart their neurons, so… " He glanced at the two boys over his purple-framed glasses, and commented loudly, "Doctor Doofenshmirtz."

"Won't work. They already heard that one," huffed Monogram.

"Oh, okay. Erm… " Carl scrunched his forehead in thought. "Platyborg. Remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Normbots."

"Nothing."

The intern sighed in frustration. "Sir, apparently they need some other type of stimulation. Auditory doesn't seem to work here."

The teal platypus, who had been sitting quietly in one corner watching the exchange of conversation, suddenly had an idea. Taking off his fedora, he pulled out several square pieces of film and showed them to Carl and Monogram.

Monogram raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Agent P, that might work. You could try using that. But may I ask – How did you take those pictures?"

Ignoring his boss, Perry proceeded to pass one to Phineas. The redheaded inventor took one look at the picture, and his eyes went wide. In seconds, he was sitting in Perry's chair.

"Platypult… Normbots…" he muttered dazedly.

The platypus then took the picture out of Phineas' hands (who was still staring into space) and handed it to Ferb. In a matter of moments, he was sitting next to his brother as well, head in his hands.

"Good work, Agent P," Monogram praised him. "Now all we have to do, is send them to the Resistance, and hope that they won't be too busy over there. After all, Doofenshmirtz has been defeated there…"

"Hold on a second." Phineas got up unsteadily, swaying from side to side. "Who's the Resistance?"

"Oops," Carl muttered.

Perry took a look at the picture himself. Apparently it was the first one, when Phineas, him and Ferb were gliding down in a parachute to safety, and his feet were still stuck in that annoying skull. Chattering, he held it up to the screen.

"Yes, I agree. Probably a picture restores one single set of memories belonging to a certain period of time. Pass them the other pictures, and see what happens."

And so it went on; Perry handing the pictures one by one to the brothers, both of them complaining of a headache, until there were no more pictures in Perry's hands.

"Okay, so now, what can you remember?" Monogram pressed.

After resting for a few moments, Phineas replied, "I think I can remember everything, up to the time you sent us to get our memories erased… I only recall the Resistance stepping into the portal that leads to the Second Dimension, and our goodbyes."

"Ditto," Ferb nodded.

"Don't you have any more pictures?" Monogram asked his best agent. Perry shook his head no.

"That will just have to do. The bit involving your memories being erased isn't so important, anyway."

"May I ask a few questions, sir?" Phineas leant towards the big, luminescent screen.

"Fire away, recruit."

"I would just like to know about this… secret agency. Why, instead of humans, you decided to hire our pet platypus to become your agent."

"Well, that's quite simple, actually. Animals can go to where humans can't…"

As Monogram continued his rant, Ferb slid closer to his pet. "The aforementioned last bit must be significant after all, since you had to conceal the last picture." Apparently he was the only one who had seen Perry hiding one picture in his fedora.

The platypus rolled his eyes and chattered quietly with irritation, then passed the last picture, which depicted Phineas hugging the agent, to Ferb. The green headed boy took one glance at it, remembered what had happened, and fell to the ground laughing.

"What's wrong, Ferb?" Phineas blinked curiously at his brother.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Ferb quit laughing, but still had a gigantic grin on his otherwise usually expressionless face.

"So if everything is alright now," Monogram cast a suspicious glace at Ferb, "I would like to conclude by saying that I'll be sparing you one of my agents for your missions."

"Oh, okay. What animal is he?"

"He isn't an animal," muttered Monogram. "Probably one of the biggest mistakes I ever made."

The door at the side of Perry's den opened, revealing a familiar blue-haired boy.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the wait, guys! I've been busy with quite a lot of things these few days... And being the perfectionist I am, I kept checking and cross-checking to ensure I didn't leave anything out. XD**

**As you can see here, Major Monogram got his old Christmas wish. He got promoted to Colonel.**

**And this mystery guy shows up again. Who IS he, anyway?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Newcomer

Phineas blinked once, twice. "Isn't that… "

"Yes, yes it is." Monogram coughed, a tad embarrassed. "I sent one of my agents to help fend off the robots, in case Agent P here ran into some difficulties. Those things were unlike anything I've ever seen before, so it was better to be safe than sorry."

"Understood." Phineas nodded enthusiastically.

"Why is he a kid, too? What happened to 'animals only'?" Ferb quietly inputted.

"He… had a special request."

"Stop talking as if I didn't exist," the boy said curtly. Apparently, while they were talking, he had already walked over to them. "Are they my companions?"

Ferb silently observed his appearance, now that he was up close. The boy had dark-bluish hair which was mostly pushed to the right, giving him a slightly stylish appearance. His build was not overly-muscular, but he was lithe and well-built, so that it was easy to imagine him being agile and speedy. He had a slightly-pointed nose on his youthful face, and Ferb guessed him to be about fifteen to sixteen years of age. He wore a simple dark-grey, nearly black T-shirt that seemed a tad too big for him, with a pair of pants that was of the same colour, complete with light grey shoes.

But what struck Ferb the most were the eyes. He had piercing green eyes that were somewhat the colour of emerald, only much lighter until it was hard to be discerned. And they displayed pain and loss.

During this entire time, the other boy was looking over them as well. "And why did you send children for these missions instead of proper animal agents? And they're novices, too, by the looks of it."

"These kids can do the impossible," grumbled Monogram. "I don't think you can build a rollercoaster or a rocket in one day. And you are a child, too, Shadrach."

"Not anymore, Monogram." Shadrach's eyes darkened. "Not anymore."

Phineas coughed nervously to break the tension. "So… Uhm. Hello, Shadrach. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Thanks for saving us just now."

Shadrach eyed the optimistic inventor warily. "Call me Shad. And don't mention it. Literally."

"Okay. Shad, may I ask you…"

"No, I'm not a personification of Sonic the Hedgehog. Any other questions?"

Monogram tried to hold back a smirk, but failed.

Even Phineas laughed heartily. "That's a good one! Well, I was just going to ask you if your parents actually allow you to have this job… I don't know, being a secret agent has its own dangers, right?"

There was a pin-drop silence. Shad glared at Monogram and questioned coldly, "Is there anything else I have to do now?"

Monogram had apparently regained his serious face. "No. You may go."

The mysterious agent then stalked off, as quickly as he had come.

"Wow, what's up with this guy?" asked Isabella, walking up to them, accompanied by Buford, Baljeet and Irving.

Phineas shrugged. "You ask me… Hey, you guys are here!"

Buford rolled his eyes. "Yeah, some… OWCA guys just nabbed us when no one was looking. They forced us to join their agency, saying that you two needed us. We decided it was really lucky that there were no important events that we have to go to in the near future."

The redheaded inventor chuckled nervously. "Yeah… Sorry about that."

Irving beamed. "It's okay. I'll do anything to follow Phineas and Ferb on an awesome adventure like this one."

Baljeet huffed. "I am missing my university courses. It is not cool."

"Stuff it, nerd. Stop trying to rub your level of smartness in everyone's face."

Isabella shuddered a bit. "What kinda creeps me out is that Pinky is actually an agent, too. It's so weird."

Phineas was about to agree, but Monogram cleared his throat. "Ahem. If you guys are done re-uniting, it's probably best for you to leave this place and go home. Your parents' vacations start first thing tomorrow, so they'll be packing right now. Everyone should report here at nine, since your parents would all leave the house by eight. Buford, Baljeet and Irving – I'll send an animal agent to come and pick you up. And remember – Revealing the existence of this agency is unacceptable." At this, he frowned at the kids.

"And Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving, you'll have to stay behind. We have to give your memories back… Somehow. Carl, try showing them the pictures of the robot invasion. We should have THAT."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow morning." The two brothers high-fived the rest of the group, then stepped into the green tube.

"So, what do we do now, Perry?" Phineas asked his pet while in the tree-elevator.

The platypus signed, _Just act normal._

"Gotcha."

Ducking a little to avoid their noses being smashed, Phineas and Ferb exited the small doorway in their tree, and made their way to the house.

"Oh, hello again, boys," Linda turned her head from the luggage bag. "Where have you been?"

"Uh… In the mall…" Phineas lied, scratching his ear.

"Well, alright. I've got some great news! We just got a letter stating that we got a heavily discounted vacation to Sydney! And it's just tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

Phineas smiled toothily. "Yeah, that's just awesome, Mom!"

"But it's only for two people, so your father and I have decided to go for a honeymoon together, since we haven't had one in a long time. I hope that's alright. You guys can take care of yourselves when we're away, right?"

"Yeah, we'll perfectly fine, Mom. Go and enjoy yourselves."

Linda pecked both of them on the cheek. "Remember, no mad parties. Only get-togethers."

Phineas snickered. "Don't worry, Mom. We're not Candace."

"Talking about Candace, boys, she'll be at college tomorrow as well, so it's just the both of you in the house." Lawrence was trying to stuff one last pair of clothes into his bag. "We'll leave a bit of money for you so that you can buy your meals and necessities. I'll trust the both of you to keep the house in shape while we're gone. Isabella's just across the street if someone gets too lonely." He chuckled, and winked at Ferb.

Phineas' face was turning hot, though he didn't know why. "I know that, Dad."

"We'll be back before you know it."

It was the last statement he heard from his parents before they frantically went to stuff more items into their luggage. The brothers then went to eat their burgers, and got ready for bed as usual. _I sure hope so, Dad, _thought Phineas wistfully as he snuggled in his _SS. Phineas_. _I sure hope so._

* * *

**A/N : *winces* Yeah... I know, I write slowly... As expected from a novice writer. Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Return

_Gnrrrrrrrr._

Phineas woke up to his pet's chatter, whose bill was almost touching his own very pointy nose.

"Oh, good morning, Perry," yawned Phineas as he sleepily scratched his pet's back.

The platypus closed his eyes, laid down on the bed beside his owner's triangular head and purred in a satisfied manner.

"Ferb, wake up."

On the other side of the room still lying in bed, and not bothering to turn to face his brother, Ferb raised his hand and gave a thumbs-up.

As he got out of bed and trudged his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Phineas couldn't help but wonder if yesterday's events were merely just a part of his crazy dreams.

"Mom! Dad!" he called, just to check.

There was no answer.

Perry padded in front of him, stood on his two hind feet and put on his fedora, then gave him a look that stated, _What gives?_

Phineas sighed. _Obviously not._

His pet handed him a note, saying, "_Meet me at the tree by 8.55am sharp."_

A few thudding sounds were heard, and Phineas turned around to see his brother rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then looking curiously at him.

"Yes, Ferb, it was real. May I wash up first?"

Ferb stifled a yawn, and flapped his hand outwards, signalling him to go ahead.

As he was slowly brushing his teeth, the redheaded inventor stared at the water that was leaking drop by drop from the tap, his mind still trying to digest everything that had happened to them yesterday.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

He was about to undertake yet another crazy adventure, facing all kinds of dangers, and most probably risk his own life again. After all, they did have a few close shaves while in the Second Dimension…

_Plink._

And, what's more, they were about to leave everything behind to go on these missions. That meant no more 'home', no more his own bed, no more snacks, no more backyard… No more inventing.

Phineas involuntarily shuddered as he tried to imagine not inventing for days.

_Plink._

But it IS a must to assume these missions… Otherwise, it's impossible for life to resume as per normal.

The redhead rolled his eyes. _Heck, even after these missions, life would probably never be the same._

_Plink._

At least he still had his friends. They would support him through thick or thin – or at least, he believed they will.

_But you guys are just teenagers, _a rarely-appearing negative inner voice scoffed. _What makes you think you can just breeze through this adventure like that?_

_Hey, hey, _Phineas defended. _We did survive the Second Dimension encounter, right? And we can accomplish the impossible every day! So long as we work together, there's nothing we can't do._

Three impatient knocks resounded off the bathroom's door.

Phineas grinned as he finished up brushing his teeth. _Oh, and I've got my good ol' brother with me, too._

Opening the door, the triangular-headed boy smiled sheepishly at his brother. "Okay, I'm done."

Ferb pointed at the clock on the wall.

**"**Yeah, sorry about that… I was just thinking some stuff through."

Ferb shrugged, motioning that he had already got changed, then entered the bathroom to brush his own teeth.

Phineas put on his usual optimistic grin as he went to change his clothes too. _Oh well. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to kick some robot chassis._

* * *

Phineas and Ferb stepped out of the tree-elevator into Perry's currently empty den. It was apparent that they were the first to arrive.

Perry stopped in the middle of his den, in front of his screen, and pointed downwards. _Stay here._

And so they did, nervously waiting for further instructions.

There was a rush of air above them, and Isabella and Pinky fell together onto Perry's miniature chair.

"Ouch," Isabella winced.

Pinky barked amusedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Isabella got to her feet. "Hi, guys. What'cha doin'?"

"Just waiting for you and the rest," Phineas replied cheerfully. "Did you see them?"

"We are here!" shouted Baljeet from across the room, a frog agent on his shoulder. He was closely followed by a dog agent which had a smirk on his face, and Buford, who appeared to be really, really mad.

Phineas noticed that. "Hey, Bufe, why the black face?"

The bully merely grunted. "Well, you ask HIM." He pointed at the dog agent, whose grin had only gotten bigger.

"You do know he cannot talk, right?" Baljeet pointed out.

"Fine," Buford huffed. "Do you know how he woke me up this this morning?"

"Nope. How?"

"He sat on my face." Buford glared at the hound with much disgust.

"Say what now?" Phineas now had a gigantic grin on his face.

"That's smooth," Ferb snorted, and the entire group cracked up.

"It's not funny, man! Don't get me started on what that smelt like!"

After they were done laughing, Isabella asked, "Did anyone see Irving?"

"I'm right here," Irving giggled as he emerged from a dark corner of Perry's den.

Phineas stared at him, slightly creeped out. "Dude, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, for about an hour or so. I'm a background-type guy, remember?"

"Ohhhkay…"

"Good morning, recruits." Monogram's usual stern-looking face appeared on screen. "Are you ready for your training?"

"I guess so…" Isabella shrugged, though a bit hesitantly.

"All five of you shall be transported once Carl has finished reconfiguring the Otherdimension-inator which we confiscated from Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Agent P and Agent Pinky shall be accompanying you to ensure that you kids won't run into trouble."

"Sir!" The intern rushed up and joined Monogram on-screen. "The Otherdimension-inator is now fully functional and ready to go, but there have been bombings in Los Angeles that the DHS wants us to investigate."

"Those terrorists never do give up, do they, Carl?"

"Apparently not, sir."

"Give it to Agent F and Agent R after their missions, will you?" Monogram heaved a sigh and turned back to the group. "As you can see, we're really short of hands here. So if you guys could come back quickly and let Agent Pinky return to his duties, it would be greatly appreciated."

"How about Perry?" questioned Phineas.

"I'll let him accompany you in your missions… And I'll get Sergei the Snail to replace him for the time being."

Isabella pursed her lips a little. "That's not quite fair, but I won't complain."

"When you guys are finished with your training, simply press the red button on the device we shall be giving you. As we have learnt that it requires a lot of energy for the other dimension to create a portal to this one, Carl will create one for you here, once you receive the signal. The transmission can pass through multiple dimensions. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Baljeet muttered. "How about that other blue-haired kid agent you have? Is he not following us?"

"Shadrach will be helping you to gather intel about these robots that are undoubtedly created by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., so that you can know more about your enemy before you start your missions, instead of just rushing in blindly not understanding what to do."

"Sounds great to me," Buford grinned. "I wouldn't want Mr Grumpy Pants to accompany us for our training."

"Just step through the doors on your right and you'll find your device on top of a small table. Right beside it would be the portal opened by the Otherdimension-inator. Go through it and you'll enter the Second Dimension. Godspeed, recruits."

After saluting the colonel, the group headed towards the direction that Monogram had mentioned. And just as he had said, there was a small unremarkable remote control on a table, with a single nondescript red button on it. Phineas grabbed it and put it in his own pocket.

On the left of the table, was the portal. Its borders were tinged with the usual green, and hummed with power. It appeared to open up on the grey streets of their Second Dimension neighbourhood.

"So, this is it, guys," said Isabella as she stared into the portal. "No more turning back from here onwards."

Phineas gulped. _No more turning back._ Perry climbed atop his shoulder and patted his owner's head comfortingly. Pinky barked so as to reassure Isabella as well.

They simply stepped in, and the portal shrunk to nothingness after all of them had gone through it.

Revealing a Normbot with red, glowing eyes looming right over them.

* * *

**A/N : I have no idea whether or not I'm overly using them cliffhangers. XD Oh, well.**

**And please, do make good use of that blue button down there. You should know that all authors just love reviews of almost any sort, and this author's no different. XD**


	7. Chapter 6 - Resistance

"Perry!" shouted Phineas in alarm.

Without giving any tedious orders for papers or any warning whatsoever, the Normbot immediately pulled out its built-in laser gun.

The platypus jumped up with force from the ground, punching the robot's hand upwards, thus causing it to fire multiple lasers into the sky.

Pinky quickly herded the five of them into a nearby alley, and joined the fight.

"This is so cool!" giggled Irving, grabbing a camera from nowhere.

Perry sidestepped the Normbot's arm as it reached out to grab him, and used a side-kick to push it into a tree. While it was still recovering itself, Pinky leapt into the air, landing on the robot itself and giving it two strong punches on the head.

The machine merely swatted Pinky off as if he was a fly, and started firing at Perry, who managed to dodge all the incoming beams by flipping and somersaulting, then getting close enough to land a few devastating kicks.

Sneaking up behind the robot, the dog jumped and pried off the panel at the back of the robot, and grinned as he ripped out several wires violently using his paw, sending several sparks flying.

Deactivated, the Normbot's red eyes dimmed and it crashed onto the street. Both agents returned to their owners, breathing hard from the battle.

"Looks like the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz did return to power after all," commented Phineas disappointedly. "Should we go back?"

"Let us at least try to find the Resistance first," persisted Baljeet. "After all, we are already here, are we not?"

Something whirred beside them. The group froze, and slowly turned around.

Yet another Normbot, with its laser gun out and ready to fire, was standing at the mouth of the alley and facing them.

But this time, there was nowhere to hide.

The Normbot moved one step towards them, but was stopped in its tracks as a laser beam hit its midriff.

The robot turned to face this new enemy, but the latter shot coolly, with each burst of laser beam striking the very center of its head. Soon, it fell to the ground, its top utterly destroyed.

"Or simply wait for them to find us," commented Ferb wryly.

A boy stepped out from a corner and fired two more shots into the robot. He had the same triangular head as Phineas, but was slightly paler in comparison. He wore a large black collar, a simple grey T-shirt with black boots, shorts and gloves. His reddish hair was cut military-style, and he had what looked like a communications device on his head.

"Er… Phineas?" the First-Dimension Phineas asked cautiously.

His paler counterpart sharply turned his head upon hearing his own voice, did a double take upon seeing the group, and eventually broke out in a grin. "Oh! You guys are here! I saw those lasers in the sky and was wondering what it was shooting at."

"Yes, hello again." Phineas smiled warmly as well. "What's with all those Normbots? Isn't Doctor Doofenshmirtz already arrested?"

"Oh, we'll explain all that to you later. Wait a minute…" Second Dimension Phineas' expression unexpectedly became hostile. "What was the one thing you taught me and Ferb, when you first arrived here?"

Phineas was slightly taken aback by his counterpart's frown. "Erm… Summer?"

The usual grin reappeared. "Great! I was just checking… I'll escort you to our base."

"Alright then. Lead on."

Buford leaned over and whispered, "Who is this guy?"

Phineas' smile grew even wider. "Well, he's the other me in this dimension. We were accidentally transported here a few summers ago, and the evil guy here tried to take over our dimension with robots."

"Oh, okay." The bully grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to see the other me. I bet he's really strong an' handsome."

"We're here," announced Second Dimension Phineas proudly as he stopped in front of his own house. "Just need to… " He pressed on certain planks on the fence, then placed his hand on one of them. "Done. Enjoy the ride."

"What rid-" Phineas was suddenly cut short as the ground opened up beneath them. Shouting in alarm, everyone dropped onto some kind of chute and slid down at a startling rate. Second Dimension Phineas himself, however, was whooping and laughing with joy.

Landing on a gigantic throw cushion, the group dusted themselves off. "Well, at least this is much softer than Perry's chair," Isabella remarked.

Perry rolled his eyes and chattered. _Don't I know it._

"This way, everybody!" chirped Second Dimension Phineas as they walked down a dark hallway.

"He seems to be much more cheerful than the last time we met him," remarked Phineas to Ferb. The green-headed boy silently gave a thumbs-up.

They finally came to a large, grey room in which a red-haired teenage girl was sitting at a computer, with her back facing them, furiously typing something down.

"Candace! They're here!" Second Dimension Phineas excitedly announced to the girl.

"Phineas, what is it this time?" The teenage girl swivelled around on her chair, revealing herself to be the Second Dimension Candace, complete with her bandana and sunglasses. "Oh, hello. We were expecting you."

"You were?"

"Yes. After all, Professor Baljeet has made calculations and predicted that Perry's true identity would be revealed to you sooner or later, along with some other events." The girl got up from her chair and grabbed a wooden pole from beside her.

"Professor Baljeet," shuddered Baljeet in delight. "I like the sound of that."

"I see that you have brought your friends along, as well as your pets. What's the matter this time?"

"Well, it's like this…" Phineas traced the floor with the tip of his shoe nervously. "The OWCA has temporarily hired us to go on some missions that require physical conflict, and Colonel Monogram was hoping that you would be able to train us…"

"Monogram? Say no more, soldier. Request accepted."

The redheaded inventor looked up, surprised. "It's that easy?"

"Monogram here is like our boss. He worked undercover when Doofenshmirtz was in power, and planned his arrest after the Robot Riot. Furthermore, you freed our dimension from Doofenshmirtz's reign, so I guess we do owe you one."

"Awesome." Phineas grinned. "But, actually, we met two Normbots on our way here. Did he escape and come back to power?"

"Well, you could say that he escaped, but he's not ruler anymore. He's become somewhat like the Doofenshmirtz of your dimension. He just plans daily schemes to take back the Tri-State area, but with less enthusiasm. The fact that we limit his supplies the best we can helps with that too. However, his levels of intellect and cunning have not decreased, though. He sometimes sends Normbots to attempt to eliminate us, but they have been weak efforts so far."

"Oh, okay. Is Platyborg the one who stops him?"

"Not just Platyborg. We all go as a team, just in case. After all, we're dealing with a previous tyrant here."

"So you guys just fight Doctor Doofenshmirtz once every day?" Isabella winced slightly. "Don't you have any fun?"

Second Dimension Phineas piped up. "Well, we've tried having fun by inventing during summer as you guys suggested, but later discovered that we prefer fighting evil. So, we've combined the two, and invented quite a lot of equipment that really assists us during our missions."

Phineas smiled warmly. "You managed to discover how to seize the day and have fun, huh? That's great!"

"So if you guys are up for it already, we can start your training tomorrow," remarked Second Dimension Candace. "But before we do that, I would like to suggest something."

"What is that?" asked Isabella.

"Professor Baljeet, assisted by my brothers, has managed to come up with a method to freeze time in your dimension while time still continues here. He probably was very certain of your arrival. This method would undoubtedly accommodate you quite well."

Phineas gaped. "Freeze time?"

"What assurance would we have that we won't be lost in a whirl of paradoxes and parallel universes, and eventually cause the utter destruction of everything as we know it?" questioned Ferb.

"You'll just have to take that chance, and trust Professor Baljeet's calculations."

"Oh, I think we can trust him, all right," Baljeet grinned.

"Now, before you train, soldiers, you'll have to pick your own method of combat," Second Dimension Candace stated as she walked over to the wall behind her and pressed several buttons. "As well as the corresponding weapon."

The wall moved aside, revealing equipment that made both inventors' pupils dilate with excitement.

* * *

**A/N : Writer's block. I blame it ALL on writer's block. XD Well, probably not all... A little to laziness, a little to lack of time... But still. Majorly on writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Intel

**A/N : Aaand it's back to Sonic here. *snickers* I just love annoying him.**

* * *

The robot hound patrolled efficiently around its area, surveying everything from left to right, constantly watching out for any movements. Its orders were to capture intruders, if any.

Not that there had been any at all, since the establishment of this facility. The government had deemed the entire building to be useless, due to its remoteness, and abandoned it. Therefore, they had quietly started using it, and the entire business went on completely unnoticed thus far.

Until two of them had stupidly went and attempted to capture an OWCA agent, upon supposed orders from the boss, and as a result created a probability that the entire operation would be compromised.

And this probability was only made larger, due to the fact that those two had never come back. This strategy that their boss was using did not compute in the robot's head.

There was a familiar tinkling sound of metal against the ground. The dog sharply turned his head and walked over to the source of it.

It was a circular piece of metal, rolling on the ground. The robot picked it up, studying its features. A 50-cents coin.

A weight, falling from above, smashed onto the robot, and a claw-like weapon was forcefully driven into the robot's head.

The hound's purple eyes dimmed, and fell to its side. Before it could hit the ground, however, the person caught it and dragged it to the side behind a box, smirking as he did so. _Even robots can fall for this trick._

Cautiously checking both sides to ensure that no other guards had heard the commotion, Shad pulled out his weapon from the robot's head. It was a vicious one – Three slender yet strong pieces of a metal, razor sharp, attached to the top of an inflexible glove. It was designed for slashing and thrusting, and with certain installed functions, it could penetrate through the strongest material – even metal and concrete.

There was a slight noise behind him. The blue-haired boy immediately shrank to the shadows, eyes alert. Yet another robotic canine appeared, standing on its hind feet, searching the dark hallway, probably for its partner.

_We have traced the two robots to this unknown, supposedly abandoned building._

Holding his breath and scooting over to it when the robot wasn't looking, Shad quickly disabled it as noiselessly as possible, and pulled it aside.

_Your task is to gather intelligence about this new plan that the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is carrying out, as well as everything about these robots. _

There was some light at one end of the hallway, yet darkness at the other. Hesitating a moment, he walked towards the former.

_Carl has located the least used room in this building that houses the computers that transmits the most signals. We need you to hack into one of them and get as much information as you can._

As he neared the entrance of the hallway, he blinked rapidly, his irises painfully trying to accommodate the harsh brightness.

_We expect a small-scale plan, so this should be an easy mission. Good luck._

Shad gaped at what he saw, almost forgetting to hide himself from view. "But… This is a factory," he murmured in awe.

Towering machines, apparently connected by various conveyor belts, stood at the very centre of the humongous space. Around them, and beside the walls, human-like androids typed constantly, and pulled different levers now and then. Robotic hounds marched around the area.

And, ominously, more deactivated robots emerged at the end of this production line, and were transported out of the room.

Shad quietly snapped a few pictures of the scene, then glued himself to the wall and breathed nervously as a hound looked in his direction. Taking out yet another coin from his pocket, he tossed it into the air once, twice, then flung it in the direction of the machine.

It struck the machine, then dropped to the ground. Another robotic canine, upon hearing the ringing metal, went to investigate. Shad tensed, hugged the wall the best he could, and cursed under his breath.

Like the first, it picked up the coin, and flipped it over in its paws. Sensing an opportunity and making sure that the coast was clear, he flung another coin at the machine.

This time, it hit its target. The coin flew through a gap and into the inner mechanisms of the machine, grinding sounds were heard, and the machine blew smoke as alarms sounded. The robot jerked its head up and started pressing several buttons, and the other robots joined in to disassemble the faulty device.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Shad immediately sprinted noiselessly towards the doorway on his right whilst being unseen, where Carl had said the computers would be.

The room was dark. This meant that there was no entity in the room at present, or that the robots in here were able to work without light. Shad highly doubted the second possibility.

Making his way to the centre of the room, the blue-haired boy observed that there were only four computers placed right beside each other. He plugged a wireless transmitter into each one, hid himself behind the row of computers and waited.

Unexpectedly, the lights came on. Blinking in the harsh fluorescent light, Shad looked up to see a humanlike android with a smooth metal head glaring at him through glowing, purple eyes.

_Crud._

Instinctively, he leapt up, hands forming a defensive stance. Words from his trainings reverberated in his mind. _Never make the first move._

The robot tried to punch the boy's midsection, but Shad moved to the side with ease, grabbed its arm and simply flipped it to the ground.

With surprising agility, the robot kicked upwards with both of its feet, making contact with the agent's midriff, and the latter grunted as he flew backwards.

Standing up again, the robot walked calmly towards Shad, but the boy quickly swept both its feet from under it, then plunged his weapon right through its body.

_Make sure your opponent is truly down._

He pulled out his claw, then impaled the robot's head with it, right when the robot made another grab for him. Its eyes dimmed, and the machine stopped moving.

Shad looked down and inspected the receiver in his other hand. The download was already completed.

Wasting no time, he ran towards the doorway, not bothering to hide himself anymore. Speed, not stealth, was the essence. Alarms were already blaring, and more robotic hounds outside were bounding towards the very same doorway.

_Of course they would have cameras installed, _he cursed as he spotted one at the top corner of the room. _Idiotic me._

Two of the robots blocked the door and started firing. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he leaped up, feeling the heat of the lasers passing under him, and side-kicked one in the head. Recoiling, it flew backwards several feet.

The other made an attempt to grab him, but he was already up and running, this time towards a service ladder at the other side of the complex. Seizing the first few rungs, he seemingly flew up the ladder, climbed onto a ledge, and disappeared into yet another doorway, all the while dodging lasers cleverly.

Panting from the exertion, Shad found himself on a metal grilled skywalk, high above a sea of… metal.

A sea of metal. _Oh, snap._

It was the storage hall. One enormous hall, approximately the size of three football fields, every single square inch of it, covered by deactivated hounds. A complete army.

The ominous question was, what would this army be used for?

Shad shuddered in awe and dread, then got back to the matter at hand. He set a timed explosive on the ceiling, then another some distance away, then another at the other end of the hall. This wasn't his orders, but the agent figured it was definitely necessary.

Climbing up another ladder, this time to the roof, the boy opened the access panel and shivered due to the cold of the night. Fumbling in the dark, he eventually located his hang glider which was left there previously, judged the wind's direction, and leapt off the roof.

Hearing muffled explosions from behind him afterwards, Shad smirked. The roof would eventually collapse, thus destroying most, if not all, of the robots he had seen.

"Monogram's not going to like this," he commented, as he once again reviewed the pictures of the factory he had taken.

* * *

**A/N : Indeed, he won't at all. I wonder how he'll react...**


	9. Chapter 8 - Integration

The two inventors immediately started forward to get their hands on the attractive equipment, but Second Dimension Candace stopped them.

"No," she warned, "I'm not going to let you use equipment until you've proved your worth."

Phineas' look of excitement was dampened, but only slightly. "Okay, then. When shall we start?"

"Now." The Resistance leader walked down yet another corridor, which had appeared out of nowhere. Exchanging glances, the group followed her in single file. Second Dimension Phineas stayed behind, probably to guard the lair's entrance.

"Say cheese," babbled Irving as he took several shots with the camera.

Second Dimension Candace whipped around and shot a death glare at Irving, who then cowered in fear. "Give that to me."

The boy meekly complied, and the leader made as if she was about to smash the camera on the floor. Upon hearing a terrified squeak, she rolled her eyes, and instead pocketed it.

Marching over to yet another dead end, Second Dimension Candace placed her hand on the wall, similar to what her brother had done before. "Look sharp, soldiers. And be respectful."

With sounds of grinding metal, the entire wall slid upwards. Two girls wearing the similar uniform - a light grey shirt, black combat pants and a dark green beret atop each of their heads - with sombre expressions on their faces were aiming their guns at the entrance. Upon seeing Second Dimension Candace, however, they lowered their weapons, and saluted respectfully.

She saluted back, and continued to make her way to the centre of the hall. At the very end of it, an older man sat in front of a humongous control panel, covered by buttons and levers of varying colours and sizes. His attention was focused on a large screen in front of him, which was filled with constantly changing data and pictures.

"Sir, our… visitors."

The man turned around. He looked much older and tired than his other counterpart, and his face appeared to be creased with worry, what with fighting a heinously evil and clever ex-tyrant for the past few years. His eyes, though, exuded sharpness which did not correspond to his age.

"Yes, the kids from the First Dimension. How are you doing?" The voice was albeit the same - kindly, yet firm.

"We're perfectly fine, apart from that robot threat back home," replied Phineas happily.

"I understand from your previous conversation back there, that you wish to be trained in combat." Monogram frowned. "We might be a little short of hands for that, but seeing you saved this dimension once, I'll do my best."

Baljeet mouthed, _How does he know? _Phineas merely gave an equally confused look and shrugged.

"Er, Colonel Monogram?" Isabella raised her hand. "Where are the other animal agents?"

The man was mildly befuddled. "Isabella, right? Well, we don't have animal agents here anymore, ever since Agent P was captured and turned into a cyborg. We're afraid of what might happen, or that history will repeat itself."

"But you do not know for sure," Ferb spoke up. "Doofenshmirtz is not effectively in power anymore, so I doubt anything bad would happen. Furthermore, I suspect you need the extra hands."

The colonel looked thoughtful. "You do have a point there, kid," he mused after considering that statement, then waved them off. "Carry on."

Second Dimension Candace led them to yet another nondescript door, which she pushed open. "And, soldiers, here is where the magic happens."

The training hall. It inspired both awe and intimidation into whoever who saw it. There were almost uncountable gymnasium machines, punching bags and mounted targets bordering the walls of the room, loops and bars hanging from the ceiling of the hall itself, as well as one square arena right at the centre of the hall.

"This is so cool," breathed Phineas as he looked up, surveyed the hall, and grinned.

"Each of you shall be allocated to your counterpart's training method first, then we'll see how well you fare and make improvements if necessary." Second Dimension Candace glanced at Irving. "But I haven't seen you before. What are you good at?"

The boy in question shifted his weight around uneasily. "Er…"

"Stalking, most likely," muttered Baljeet under his breath.

"Your team will need to hack into the enemy's mainframes, sooner or later, so are you proficient at using computers?"

Irving beamed. "Yes, yes I am." After letting out a girlish, triumphant squeal due to using his idol's catchphrase, he continued, "I've had a lot of experience controlling technology, like… Surveillance cameras."

"That's very fortunate," Ferb blinked.

"Enough blabbing, more training!" crowed Buford. He went over to a punching bag and started hitting it, but the said bag did not move an inch. "Wow, these things are heavy. And hard."

"Your trainers, or basically, yourselves, should be coming over anytime soon. They've just finished today's mission. Try not to destroy anything before they get back." Second Dimension Candace took a step forward, then remembered something. "Oh, and as for the animal agents, you can take a break, or train with Platyborg. It's up to you."

Perry and Pinky both saluted, and the Resistance leader saluted back before walking out of the hall to attend to other matters.

Finally released from being respectfully quiet, Phineas was back to being the usual chatterbox he was. "Ferb! Check this out! They've actually used a GX pulley system on this one!"

And, as usual, his green-headed brother silently followed him as he went around the machines, patiently nodding to each of his exclamations.

Irving seemed at quite a loss due to the confiscation of his precious camera, but he made do with walking around the area and taking pictures of everything with his 'mind's camera'.

Perry walked over to the arena in the centre of the hall, and rubbed the floor with his webbed foot whilst inspecting its every detail. Pinky leapt in front of him and smirked, taunting him by using his paws. The platypus smiled at the challenge, and soon both of the animals were engaged in practice combat.

Isabella cringed as she examined a few simple throwing knives. "I don't see how this is relevant to the context of fighting robots. I mean, so what if you manage to hit them with these?"

"Then its system will immediately shut down, rendering it useless," replied her lookalike, striding into the room to join them.

There was a loud crash, and all heads turned towards Buford. The bully froze, standing in front of the punching bag he was hitting, which had apparently fallen to the floor.

There was an awkward silence. "He did it." Buford pointed at Baljeet, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do I look like I am able to hit that thing hard, let alone cause it to be disconnected, genius?" he retorted.

Second Dimension Isabella scoffed, and turned to Buford's counterpart, who had just entered the room. "See? Even when you're from another dimension, you're that dumb."

The other members of the Resistance were wearing the exact same outfits from their previous adventure, but without their equipment. Isabella a silver shirt with brown pants, diamonds covering the kneecaps, and a dark-green beret; Buford a black shirt with a skull insignia on the front, with green pants; Ferb a black shirt and high-waisted black pants; Baljeet a black shirt with a light-tan lab coat.

Second Dimension Buford merely shrugged. "Meh."

Buford ran up to him, his face a look of complete awe. "Woah… Nice mohawk! And I was right – You ARE handsome!"

His lookalike raised an eyebrow, smirked, and lifted a weight effortlessly. The bully grinned. "And strong. Of course."

"Show-off," muttered Professor Baljeet. "Anyway. As Isabella was saying, these knives were made with a special alloy of lead, erbium and osmium. Thus, they're able to disrupt the strongest electromagnetic waves, or absorb any nearby electrical energy, thereby preventing the system from functioning normally and shutting it down."

"Cool," remarked Isabella.

"Who's the show-off now?" Second Dimension Isabella elbowed her Indian partner.

"That was an enlightening explanation… Baljeet," Baljeet complimented, a tad nervously.

"That's Professor Baljeet to you," was the curt reply.

"Okay…"

Phineas cut in. "Erbium and osmium combined? That's awesome! Ferb and I have experimented with them separately, but never together. May I ask in what proportion?"

As the trio became engaged in a discussion about the different uses of the alloy, Second Dimension Ferb caught his counterpart's gaze, and raised his hand slightly. Ferb did the same. A silent greeting.

"Er… Where's Phineas?" Isabella wondered. After receiving a sideways glance from Phineas, she blushed a little. "I mean, the other Phineas."

"He's currently busy locking down the entire base. We've surveyed Doofenshmirtz, and it looks like he's done for the day."

"Oh, and Platyborg?"

There were a few loud-sounding clunks behind them. Everyone turned around, to see a platypus in a grey robotic shell, complete with a black helmet, leaning against the doorway, a smirk playing on his bill.

"Right here. Am I late?"

* * *

**A/N : Before you guys start yelling/grumbling at me (and then taking up your pitchforks and torches) for taking so long to update, I apologize. . School's started, so I barely have enough time for sleep and homework, let alone writing. This story's going to be really slow from this point onwards, so don't expect new chappies every day. I'll do my best, though. Probably one every week.**

**And yes, Platyborg can talk now. XD This is going to be quite fun.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Commencement

**A/N : *sighs* I'm a day late, guys. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Everyone from the First Dimension widened their eyes at the cyborg. Phineas' eyes, in particular, looked as if they were about to drop off his triangular head. "Wait. He can talk now?"

Platyborg rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not talking. I'm just articulating sounds at random that so happen to be words that you can understand."

Second Dimension Isabella tried hard not to laugh at the cyborg's sarcasm. "Phineas and Ferb managed to install a speech mechanism on his suit, which translates his chosen thoughts into words."

Phineas' grin was growing wider by the second. "That, is, sweet!"

Platyborg calmly walked over to Perry and Pinky, who were still breathing hard from their sparring. The trio saluted, smacked fists, and slapped tails with each other. After their greeting, the cyborg turned around, and remarked, "I am deeply grateful to you guys from the First Dimension for freeing us from Doofenshmirtz's reign. The Resistance would otherwise have been in quite a pickle; and I would have remained a monster. Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Aw, that's no problem," replied Phineas brightly, and the others nodded their agreement.

Second Dimension Buford coughed once in an attempt to get their attention. "Do y'all want to train or not?"

"Yes, yes, of course. That's the reason we're even here, isn't it?"

"Follow your counterparts," Second Dimension Isabella instructed. "They'll teach you generally all about their own style of combat, and see whether you're fit for it." She smiled. "Have fun."

Irving tentatively raised a hand. "Er… What should I do?"

Second Dimension Isabella rolled her eyes. "Professor Baljeet?"

"I'm on it."

* * *

"I shall have great expectations of the both of you during this period of time." The professor paced back and forth in front of the two.

They were in Professor Baljeet's laboratory. A large screen was fixed at the front of the room, with several very advanced computers against the walls. Several gizmos and machines covered most of the floor, some of which even Baljeet had no name for. The room was painted almost entirely black, save for a few glowing purple streaks.

"Whether you feel like it or not, you will be the most important part of the entire team. You're essentially commanding them, and if you fail, missions will lose their strategy, and that may mean the death of your friends." The professor stopped in front of Irving, and stared in his eyes. "Therefore, this is no tour, if you're thinking that it is one."

Irving gulped, looking shaken.

"Brain always triumphs over brawn. Thus, no matter how strong your friends become, you'll certainly fail if you rush in there willy-nilly. We'll only touch slightly on physical combat-"

Baljeet and Irving both heaved a sigh of relief.

"-But I'll train both of you in terms of intellect. Baljeet, you shall read some of my personal books about war strategies, while I will impart my knowledge about breaking firewalls and hacking to Irving. I expect both of you to learn fast."

Professor Baljeet walked over to a simple bookshelf, on which five books sat. Baljeet folded his arms, smiling. "Five books? That should not be too hard."

"I assumed that you had already learnt the moral of not judging a book by its cover." His counterpart calmly pulled one of the books out of its slot, causing the wall to slide back, revealing a hallway filled from floor to ceiling with books. "Apparently not."

Both Baljeet's and Irving's eyes widened to almost two times their size.

The professor glanced at the would-be hacker. "Come with me; you have a lot to pick up." Glancing back at his replicate, and added, "If you need help or have any questions, just ask."

The Indian nodded as he watched himself drag a mildly-reluctant Irving towards the computers, then slumped as he viewed the amount of material in front of him that he needed to memorize. Pulling out a copy of _Battle for Dummies_, he made himself comfortable in a nearby armchair and began to read.

* * *

Buford grinned as he watched his counterpart play with the gym equipments seemingly effortlessly. "I woulda bet you're the best member of the Resistance."

"Oh, of course I am," his other coolly replied. "I once got so good, I started resisting them. But they were falling all apart without me, so I decided to rejoin them out of kindness."

"Lies!" shouted Second Dimension Isabella from the other side of the training hall.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" he hollered. "Anyway, other me, in this training, you'll just be working on strength, so that you can operate heavy weapons like rocket launchers later on."

Buford's grin widened from ear to ear. "Explosions are awesome."

"Watch this." Second Dimension Buford proceeded to punch a bag, and it flew upwards to an impressionable height. He smiled at this, but the bag returned and knocked him to the ground with a grunt.

Buford, suppressing a laugh, did the same, but blocked the bag before it could hit him. His counterpart got up and brushed himself off, red-faced. "That was just a warm-up."

* * *

Second Dimension Isabella snickered loudly at her partner's fail, then turned back to her duplicate. "You're a Firestorm Girl, right?"

Isabella cocked her head. "Well, technically, in our dimension, we're called the Fireside Girls, not Firestorm."

Her counterpart shrugged. "Whatever. They're about the same. Do you learn skills and ropes?"

"But of course. We're the best troop in Danville."

"Good. You'll be using a lot of them, and you shall be training mainly on stealth and speed. My job essentially is to scout out an area before the team moves in, so I assume you'll be doing the same as well."

"Will we... Be using any weapons?"

"Of course. Those throwing knives you were observing, as well as a dagger and a pistol."

Isabella winced upon hearing that they would indeed be using items that had the ability to maim and kill.

"Here." Second Dimension Isabella picked up a blade, and tossed it at a large target mounted on the far wall. The knife whistled through the air as it spun, then embedded itself in the exact centre and sunk almost to the hilt with a dull, wooden thud. "Now, you try."

The Fireside troop leader took a deep breath, steeled her face, and threw yet another knife at the target gingerly. To her dismay, though, it fell short of the target and clattered to the floor.

"Don't hold it with just two fingers, but instead with your entire hand," instructed her counterpart. "Also, don't be afraid to use strength. Fling your arm out as far as possible, and flick your wrist to let the knife spin."

Isabella tried again, and this time the blade managed to stick onto the edge of the target.

"Great. Now keep practicing till you can hit the bullseye from fifty yards."

Isabella stared at her twin. "What?"

* * *

Maintaining stoic expressions, the two green-headed boys shook hands, then fist bumped each other. Second Dimension Ferb mimed out firing a gun at a nearby target, and Ferb gave the okay sign.

Walking towards a rack filled with guns, Ferb's counterpart took a sniper rifle, aimed it at a round target using the scope, and fired. Everyone in the room winced at the resounding 'crack' from the gun, as the bullet embedded itself right into the centre. Satisfied with his shot, he handed the gun back to Ferb.

The inventor glanced uneasily at it. "No baseball launchers?"

His replicate shook his head firmly.

Hefting the gun up to his shoulder and wincing at its weight, Ferb closed one eye and squinted through the scope with his other eye. It was a fairly tough job, he had to admit, as the heaviness of the gun posed difficulty for the user to keep it still. Aiming at the target's dead centre, he squeezed the trigger.

Unexpectedly, the gun's strong recoil caused the former to smack into Ferb's nose. Staggering backwards, half from shock and half from impact, he rubbed his now-sore nose tenderly. Ferb looked around the room, now red-faced with embarrassment. Fortunately, everyone had gone back to either coaching or training, and no one had noticed his mistake, except for his counterpart who was now doubled over in silent laughter.

Ferb narrowed his eyes. "That didn't happen."

His twin now had a grin on his normally expressionless face. "Agreed."

* * *

"It's so nice to see you guys again," Phineas exclaimed, smiling toothily. "You guys look a whole lot better than last time."

"Yep," his counterpart bobbed his triangular head. "I can't believe how Ferb and I managed to survive during Doofenshmirtz' reign."

"Anyway, how do you fight off robots?"

Second Dimension Phineas gestured to the pistol holstered on his belt. "Short-ranged shooting and a bit of martial arts."

Phineas flinched slightly at the mention of both, and gave a hesitant smile. "That's cool… I guess. I don't really know how to use a gun, just a baseball launcher, and physically fighting kind of scares me…"

"Well, you wouldn't know until you try." His paler duplicate handed him the pistol. "Aim for that target over there. Try not to shoot anything else; we just remodelled this place."

The redhead squinted and fired at the said target. However, the recoil sent the bullet flying upwards, leaving a small, neat hole in the wall. Phineas winced. "Oops."

His other chuckled. "Oh, no worries. I personally took about two years to master this, so it's logical for you not to succeed at the first try. Though…" At this, he winked. "Try not to close your eyes when you're shooting."

Phineas' cheeks turned to the colour of his hair. "Oh, yes, of course."

"Well, since you aren't really fit for shooting, we should try physical combat." Second Dimension Phineas got into a ready stance, and outstretched his palm against him. "Hit me."

The inventor looked uneasily at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He smirked. "Go on. Don't hold back."

Phineas tentatively punched him.

"All your strength."

The triangular-headed boy did as he was told, and yelped as his wrist twisted. He immediately retracted and cradled his hand, as his counterpart raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone's good and bad at something. You're good at building things, right?"

Phineas' mildly downcast face immediately brightened up. "Oh, yes, we could construct some machines for the others to use. That'll work, right?"

Before his other could give a helpful reply, Second Dimension Candace quietly inputted, "Not really, Phineas. You're still unable to protect yourself or do anything on the field, so you would become a burden to your team. I suggest you avoid joining those missions altogether, and stay out of trouble."

* * *

**A/N : Eesh... I wonder how Phineas is going to respond to that. It's hurts to be called practically useless.**

**By the way... What happened to the reviews, people? *waves hands frantically* I need them to surviiivveee! Apart from AJ... Thank you, I'll definitely keep it up. XD **


	11. Chapter 10 - Alternative

_I suggest you avoid joining those missions altogether, and stay out of trouble._

A gentle piece of advice, but a harsh statement nevertheless.

Being the optimist that he was, Phineas was glad that he would still be able to give assistance to the missions. However, this statement left him worriedly thinking of more ways for him to physically fend off the robots.

Phineas Flynn was not a fighter. Indeed, he was just an inventor, a creator of ideas. Sure, Ferb was one too, but his amazing marksman skill made him useful in the field. This was the first time that Phineas actually wished he had better physical capabilities, instead of mere creativity to rely on. Like the crushing strength of Buford, or the ever-useful Fireside Girls skills that Isabella possessed.

The only time he had actually participated in combat was during the Robot Riot, when they used baseball launchers against the invading Normbots. It would be a surprise if the same baseballs were able to leave a dent in these machines now, considering their hardened exterior.

The redhead sighed as he sat and watched his friends continue practicing. He itched to join them, to fight alongside his brother against this mysterious external force that threatened the peace of his family.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked his counterpart, as the latter sat beside him, observing as well the trainings of the First Dimension group.

Phineas smiled hesitantly. "Well, I was just wondering if there were any more other combat styles that I could use."

His paler replica shook his head. "None that I can think of, sadly. Most of our equipment requires strength to be operated, except for…" A light of thought flickered in his navy irises, then disappeared just as quickly. "Never mind."

The inventor pounced on that idea. "You were saying? Except for?"

Second Dimension glanced uneasily at him. "Well, we have another unique kind of training that Baljeet and I have just come up with a few months ago, but we haven't exactly stabilised it yet."

"Do you think I can try that?"

"Not really. Candace would kill me."

* * *

"You told him about Plan B?!" Second Dimension Candace exploded. "Phineas, I'm going to kill you!"

Her brother winced and nervously smiled at the same time, while the Resistance leader proceeded to rant at him, about him being so irresponsible, about not thinking of the consequences, and about disobeying her orders.

Finally unable to withstand all the negativity, Phineas burst out, "But what's wrong with him telling me about this other option? No harm done, right? And what is this relying on mental strength, anyway?"

Second Dimension Candace rubbed her forehead. "This is exactly why you should not have been told. Your curiosity can never be satisfied, and you won't give up trying to find out."

"That's exactly why he's perfect for this weapon," piped Second Dimension Phineas cheerfully. His sister scowled at him, but allowed him to continue. "Phineas, nothing is impossible, right? So long as one believes?"

"Of course!"

There was a twinkle in the paler counterpart's eye. "No matter how crazy it seems?"

"Without a doubt," Phineas smiled. "Ferb and I have built the craziest things."

Second Dimension Phineas gestured at him. "There's proof, then. He's more than suited for this."

The orange-headed girl grunted. "It's not even fully developed yet, and you want to let a rookie use it for battle. What happens if it fails?"

"His mental state far exceeds that of a rookie. And we've been working on it for several months now, so I'm fully confident of its capabilities."

Phineas could bear it no longer. "Er, guys, can you get me up to speed here?"

The both of them glanced up at him. "Oh, of course," replied his counterpart calmly, then pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a black wristband that seemed to be made of a combination of cloth and latex. The accessory was completely plain – No ornaments, no decorations or drawings, no colours. All it had was one button, and it shone unnaturally brightly.

"This, my friend, is Plan B."

* * *

**A/N : Of course I'm not leaving Phinny out of the action. ^^**

***sighs* Yes, I know what y'all are thinking. 2-3 weeks, and a short chapter. Oh well... Better short than none, hm? XD**

**Yeah... Not being able to write is killing me.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Plan B

**A/N : Another short chappie, but not as short as the last one. ^^ I had a bit of free time.**

* * *

Phineas curiously took the nondescript wristband from his counterpart, and turned it over in his hands, meticulously observing it with childlike wonder. "This looks really cool… But what does it do?"

"Prof Baljeet and I have been researching about thoughts so far, and we found that some, when strong enough, actually causes the brain to emit an unknown type of waves. And on theory, these waves can do anything." Second Dimension Phineas grinned, glad of his discovery. "Think telekinesis, only that you aren't just limited to moving objects."

"Woah," breathed Phineas.

"This wristband is specially designed to capture and amplify the waves so that they actually can affect physical matter. Honestly, though, these waves are still so new to us, that the creation of this device was quite by chance."

"Precisely the reason why it shouldn't be used," grumbled Second Dimension Candace. "You have no idea what can happen."

"The calculations Baljeet made have never been wrong before," defended her brother. "And by his calculations, this device works. Plus, I've tried using it, and it succeeded."

"Not without some side effects."

"It was just a minor headache, Candace. Nothing to worry about."

"Woah, hold up." Phineas exclaimed, looking amazed. "You've done telekinesis before?"

His replica smiled back playfully. "Yep, with a small weight. Why do you look so surprised? Haven't you done more impossible things in your own backyard before?"

"Touché."

"So." Second Dimension Candace cleared her throat. "A physical demonstration?"

Second Dimension Phineas looked at her strangely. "Wait, so now you're approving of this?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was called Plan B for a reason, Phineas, but I'll trust you on this one. Hopefully, your brains won't blow up or anything."

Both boys winced slightly. Grabbing a small fifty gram weight off the table, Second Dimension Phineas then put on the wristband. The small button flashed a few times, then lit up a lime green.

"This indicates how tired my mind is when the waves are received," he explained. "This device essentially runs on mental strength, so the more work is done, the more tired I become, which explains the occasional headache. The light would then turn orange, and red in an extreme situation. A basic traffic light system."

Phineas bobbed his head enthusiastically.

"So, to move an object, just command it to move by thinking." The pale redhead frowned at the weight in his palm as he focused, and everyone waited.

Nothing happened.

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Just… Give me some time to warm up here."

Second Dimension Candace sighed, but just as she did, the weight quivered slightly, then shakily rose a few inches, and hovered at a constant height. Phineas gaped.

After holding it there for a full minute, his counterpart let it rest on his palm once again, turned to the inventor and smiled. "There, now you try."

Phineas hesitantly took it from him and slipped it on, then assumed the same position in which his duplicate was standing. The light turned green.

"Don't worry if it doesn't work the first time," assured Second Dimension Phineas. "Just keep focusing, and thinking. And believe that it can be done, though I don't think that will be an issue for you."

Phineas nodded, then turned his attention to the weight. _Er, okay… Move up._

The weight remained where it was.

He concentrated some more. _Move upwards._

Nothing happened. Not even a slight quiver.

Mildly frustrated, Phineas narrowed his eyes, then focused his thoughts until they formed one steely resolve and shouted mentally. _Move upwards! _

This time, the metal weight quivered, then shot upwards and slapped itself on the ceiling. Phineas' eyebrows similarly flew up in surprise.

_Woah, okay… Now come down a little, and move to the left._

The weight did as it was told.

_Follow the movement of my hand. _The small weight obeyed, and Phineas enjoyed moving it back and forth, up and down, and even in circular motions.

_Oh, man, this is so much like magic._

The redhead sneaked a glance at the other two. Both of them were goggling at him.

Phineas set the weight down on the table, and looked at them questioningly. The two of them still appeared to be stunned.

"Er… Hello, you guys?"

A grin slowly spread across his counterpart's face. "Yes, it worked!"

Now, the inventor was the one who was utterly confused. "What do you mean, 'it worked'? Haven't you already done this before?"

Second Dimension Phineas was now frantically scribbling away in a notepad, smiling all the while. "Phineas, you just broke the record."

"Record?"

This time, the Resistance leader replied. She, too, was smirking slightly. "The most someone can move a weight with this device. Phineas was the previous record holder – He could hold it up at a height of nine point five inches above his palm for fifty minutes at best. Everyone thought that that was the absolute limit for the usage of this new device. That is, until you came along and started flying the weight all across the room effortlessly."

"And you haven't even been practicing!" Second Dimension Phineas finished enthusiastically. "I needed about two months of practicing to get to that height!"

"Woah… Cool…" Phineas was still trying to process all of this. "And if I'm trained in this area? What would I be able to do?"

His counterpart shrugged happily. "The possibilities are endless for this one. Stop bullets, move really heavy objects, redirect lasers… Anything you can think or imagine." He nudged his sister in glee. "I told you it would work!"

Second Dimension Candace patted the top of his triangular head fondly. "Yes, yes, I see that now."

Phineas' mind was still reeling. _Anything you can think or imagine._

_Oh, gosh. This would be so handy during inventing._

His duplicate's rambling interrupted his train of thought. "Think about what would happen if we mastered it to that degree! We could literally waltz into Doof's apartment and end his scheme in five seconds."

"Er… Phineas? How exactly should I practice with this thing?"

Second Dimension Phineas grinned at him. "Oh, it's easy. I'll show you later on. I need to tell Baljeet that we have to produce more of these awesome stuffs."

Phineas smiled back. "And now, am I able to join my friends in the field?"

Second Dimension Candace eyed him warily. "Once you learn to defend yourself, I don't see why not, soldier."

The redhead inwardly jumped for joy. _Yes! I'm back in action!_

* * *

**A/N : Of course I won't leave you out of the action, Phinny. XD That would totally kill you.**

**And, yeah... School's just so annoying... And so are assignments... And homework... And enrichment courses...**

**Anywho. Review please, people! I would like to hear even a peep out of the rest of you. XD**


	13. Chapter 12 - Preparation

**A/N : Yush, I'm back! ^^ And this time with a longer chapter than usual, so, enjoy~**

* * *

Ferb eyed the scope, eased his breath out slowly and squeezed the trigger.

The pleasant ringing sound of metal against metal filled the air as the bullet embedded itself dead centre in the target. There was no longer the booming sound of a gunshot, however – To Ferb's relief, his counterpart had given him a silencer that muffled that deafening noise by a major extent. Now, all he could hear was a small 'pop'.

Second Dimension Ferb applauded silently from his bench, and Ferb gave him a thumbs-up. The former stood up, hoisted another gun off the rack and took his position beside the green-headed inventor.

"Your aiming is impeccable," he remarked calmly. "Therefore, now work on your speed." To emphasize his point, he raised the gun he was holding, sighted, and fired, hitting the bullseye as per usual.

But this time, all in the space of one second.

Ferb's eyebrows flew upwards as he was once again astounded by the Resistance's capabilities. They had apparently honed their skills and talents to a degree that was nearly unattainable. Plus, they were merely teenagers.

His paler counterpart motioned for him to continue, and went off to find the others. Ferb winced slightly as he once again lifted the gun up to his shoulder level with his aching arms. Simply catapulting a coin into the coin-slot of a berserk flying kiddy-ride felt so much easier.

* * *

"Harder."

Perspiration dripped down his nose and forehead as he jabbed at the training bag.

"C'mon, dude, harder. Imagine that's a nerd."

Buford punched the training bag as hard as he could, then followed up with a uppercut which sent the punching bag rocketing upwards. The metal links screeched in protest as they tried to hold on to the swinging weight.

As the bag oscillated back to its position, Buford punched it yet again, causing it to come to a standstill. He leant against it for support, panting. "Can I stop, now?"

"Nope. Keep going." His duplicate was comfortably sitting on a bench, sipping away at the contents of a juice box.

Buford merely groaned in frustration. Here he was, training in this humongous gym in an alternate dimension, wearing some kind of weird suit that supposedly increased his stamina.

Increased his rate of perspiration, more like. The material was more airtight than anything that he had ever known.

"Why can't I take a break?" he whined. He was starting to doubt this method of training, and the rarely-used cogwheels in his brain were starting to turn. "Why do I have to be so darn strong?"

"So that you can take down those robots in one hit." Second Dimension Buford's voice had suddenly become firm. "If you wish to even be able to stand against them in physical combat, you have to match their strength as well. Or they'll just easily knock you aside and blast you to cinders with their lasers, or crush you like a bug."

_Well, that actually makes sense, _thought Buford.

"Now continue."

The bully reluctantly went back to pummelling the bag. The sound of the juice box being sucked dry, however, distracted him momentarily.

"Oh, come on!" he complained. "How'd you eat so much and stay so fit?"

"I… Use the toilet a lot?"

Buford began to regret that Phineas picked him for this little adventure.

* * *

The knife clattered to the floor.

Second Dimension Isabella frowned. "Try that again, but with more strength."

Once again, the knife fell short of its target by a few metres, this time right in front of it.

Forty yards away, Isabella sighed in disappointment. "I just can't throw that far."

"That's alright; I'll get Phineas to design a lighter one for you." Her counterpart waved her hand dismissively. "Now, we'll work on evasion tactics. Have you gotten your Gymnastics badge yet?"

"Of course," replied Isabella proudly.

"Good. Use that to your advantage." Second Dimension Isabella suddenly pulled out a laser gun and began firing at her without warning. Isabella instinctively ducked and rolled, the first few shots barely missing her, their heat warming the back of her neck.

"Are you insane?" she cried.

"Relax, this is a practice gun. Baljeet made it so that it only spits out a large amount of harmless light rays. If you do get hit, you'll only feel a warm tingling sensation."

Hearing this, the girl indeed relaxed, and ducked the shots with ease. "Won't that make me tanner or something?"

"Probably. Just try not to get hit in the face. You'll be blinded for a while." Second Dimension Isabella began increasing the frequency of the shots. "And you aren't just limited to the floor, you know."

"Huh?" After completing a somersault, Isabella looked confusedly at her duplicate.

The latter smirked and ceased fire. "There are footmarks on the walls and ceilings for a reason."

Upon careful observation, there were indeed black footprints on the walls, some being unbelievably high, and some even on the ceiling that was five stories high.

"You guys are insane."

Chuckling, Second Dimension Isabella resumed her shooting. "We did modify the floor and equipment so that no one would break his or her neck if they fell... You'll see later."

Flipping here and there, Isabella noticed that there were some ledges high enough to jump on, as well as a few handholds mounted perpendicularly to the wall. She leapt up for one, grabbed it and swung to another, all the while dodging laser shots.

Her counterpart nodded approvingly. "Here's where your Acrobatics badge would come in handy as well."

Isabella landed on the wall, pushed off against it with her feet and jumped onto another ledge. Running off it and dodging another spurt of lasers aimed at her torso, she held her breath, somersaulted into the air and landed on an extended pole. She glanced downwards breathlessly at her replica, who was applauding.

"That was really good. You can come down now."

Isabella did so, panting, adrenaline still pumping in her veins, and Second Dimension Isabella handed her another set of weapons consisting of some throwing knives and two daggers.

"What's this?"

"They're practice weapons, made of a material with the same density and strength as metal but as soft as sponge. I would rather not name it."

"And they're for…?"

"Now you'll be sparring with me, so that you'll learn to combine offense and defensive techniques together."

Isabella barely had time to react as a throwing knife flew towards her midsection.

* * *

"So, what have you done?"

Baljeet looked up from his book, _Art of War_ in its translated version. His counterpart was at the doorway of the secret library, an impatient look on his face.

"I have just finished reading about a fourth of your library," replied Baljeet proudly, "and memorised about a hundred different strategies."

"So slow? Your friend Irving has managed to master hacking into grids and the construction of bugs in this time period."

"Well, excuse me for trying my best."

"I need more than just your best."

Baljeet was growing tired of his duplicate's snobbish behaviour. "Why on earth are you so hard on… yourself?"

"Because I expect more from myself." By this time, Second Dimension Baljeet had walked across the room, and was now glaring down at his counterpart. "At this rate, your strategies, and ultimately your team, will fail."

"But I'm just a beginner at this!" he cried.

"So was I, when Candace asked for my help."

Now more than just a little frustrated, Baljeet frowned and stared at his book.

"Keep reading, and this time, absorb knowledge faster." With that, his paler replica left the room.

* * *

Phineas was sitting cross-legged on a mat in the middle of a grey-walled room, which was empty except for a few weights in front of him. A single light bulb filled the room with its comforting dim light.

He was focusing on his breathing. _In, out. In, out._

There were faint footsteps outside the room, then the door slid open. "Er… Phineas? What'cha doin'?"

The red-headed inventor smiled in recognition of that voice, and softly muttered, "Inner peace… Inner peace…"

There were a few giggles behind him, then Isabella sat down right beside him. "No, really. What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Phineas replied. "The other Phineas said that this is how I should train. Aren't you supposed to be training, too?"

"My replica told me to get a break, since I've been doing quite well… But not without leaving me with some bruises during sparring. Oh, yes, and what exactly was your method of combat again? I can't imagine you fighting a robot…"

The boy smiled, and stretched out his hand towards the weights. The lightest one began to float up in the air.

There was a soft gasp beside him, and Phineas turned to see his neighbour completely frozen in a state of surprise, eyes widened and all.

He chuckled. "Better close your mouth before some bug flies in. You don't want to become like Buford."

Isabella did so, then opened it again. "But… How did you do that?"

"Amplification of brain waves," shrugged Phineas, showing her the wristband which button was currently glowing green.

"That is so cool!" Isabella squealed. "Does that mean you can force the robot to fly into the wall without even touching it?"

The inventor nodded and set the weight down. "But not without draining a lot of my mental strength, and I'll have to keep training if I want to move objects that heavy. Like that weight over there – I can't move it an inch."

"Mental strength?" Isabella was quiet for a moment, then questioned, "It's a test of will, right?"

"Yep," Phineas nodded.

"Try thinking about your goals, for example, what you really want. What are you doing all this for?"

Phineas reflected on this for a few moments. _Indeed… Why am I doing this?_

Isabella patted his shoulder. "Good luck for your training. I'm going out to get some water to drink."

As Isabella closed the door, Phineas refocused his thoughts.

_I'm doing this… To get my normal life back? To prevent Perry from being relocated?_

_Yet… Not just that._

Phineas concentrated, searching the recesses of his mind.

_Why on earth am I risking my life for this?_

_To… to fight evil._

_To defend the ones I love._

His eyes snapped open. That was it. He was doing all of this, so as to ensure his family's safety. To assist in protecting his friends. To uncover this sinister plot that threatened to eliminate his home and his pet.

And for all of this, he shall train his hardest.

The inventor stretched out his hand once again, and directed his will at the heaviest weight. _Rise._

The weight quivered.

* * *

**A/N : I love epic moments. XD Next chappie's quite epic, too... As expected when you mix animal agents together. XD**

**Thanks in advance again for all the reviews, favs, and follows, guys! Y'all get cyber cookies. XD With cyber milk.**

**And, AJ, apparently it can. XD Or so says my dictionary... Good to hear that you enjoyed it xP**

** Nehamee, thanks lots. ^^**


	14. Chapter 13 - Respite

**A/N : Oh, gosh, after one week... I'm really busy nowadays, what with school and stuff, sho here goes... Last update of the year.**

* * *

Breathing hard, Perry crouched forward and watched his opponent's every move, paws at the ready.

Platyborg was in the same stance, his half robotic face in a frown of intense concentration, eye glowing a deep blue.

Growling, Pinky sprang into the air and attempted to leap onto him, but the cyborg easily dodged and dealt him a swift blow, pushing him a few feet back.

Perry immediately attempted to land a punch on his robotic body, hoping that he was still distracted, but it was unexpectedly blocked by Platyborg's metallic tail, followed by a fist towards his own face.

The platypus pushed it away, only to see Pinky being side-kicked away as he tried yet another lunge. That side kick instantaneously morphed into a front hook kick as Platyborg swung his heavy metallic leg down, smashing it onto Perry's head.

Caught by surprise, Perry rolled backwards in retreat to assess the situation, and watched as the cyborg flung Pinky in his direction. The dog fortunately landed on his feet and slid to a stop, paws scrabbling to find a foothold.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, the platypus chattered at Platyborg.

He chuckled. "I'm not the same cyborg you fought a few years ago. This time, it wouldn't be so easy."

Perry narrowed his eyes, and sprung into the air somersaulting. Platyborg lifted both his arms into the air defensively, as the platypus unleashed a powerful double-legged kick on them as he landed. Seeing the opportunity, Pinky rushed forward and swept the cyborg's legs from under him, causing him to land on the floor face first.

Platyborg got up, scowling. "Two against one. That's so unfair."

Smirking, Perry lunged and started another assault of kicks and punches, but this time Platyborg was more prepared as he countered the punches and brought his tail around.

Perry winced as he braced himself to feel the single metallic hook's slash, but all he got was a huge slap as Platyborg's tail met his face. Staggering backwards slightly, he pointed at the tip of his own tail and raised an eyebrow.

The cyborg seemed to be able to read his thoughts perfectly. "Of course I don't use it during training. That'll just be cruel."

Sneaking up behind him, Pinky lunged forwards and gave a solid blow onto the cyborg's body, but was thus not prepared as Platyborg kicked him away yet again with both feet, while standing on his tail.

"I'll admit, you guys aren't so bad. But you're still not better than me."

Perry rolled his eyes heavenwards.

The cyborg chuckled. "Fine, fine, enough with the facial expressions. I think I've held this back from you for far too long, so, here you go." With that, he flung two tiny black objects into the air in their direction.

Both of them caught one each and studied it in their hands. It was a hard object the size of a ladybug or a diamond, and was about as light as a pebble. Perry raised his head and gave the cyborg a questioning look.

"Place it anywhere on your head."

Both of them did so, and Perry raised an eyebrow. _Then?_

"Then, you send your thoughts to me."

The agents did a double take. _Say what?_

Platyborg was now grinning. "I said, then send your thoughts to me. That's a thought transmitter, and it's able to send thoughts to whoever you direct it to. Telepathy made real."

The platypus tapped it gingerly. _Test, test… Is this working?_

"Apparently it is. I was supposed to give it to you before training, but…" At this, the ex-general's grin grew even wider, "I wanted to see how the both of you could fight without any communication whatsoever."

Perry narrowed his eyes, and went to tackle the cyborg. _You are so dead._

"Okay, okay! You did well! Happy now?"

* * *

Baljeet stomped over to his friends, who were currently sitting on their bunk beds sharing their experiences with training. Upon his arrival, everyone looked up, and Isabella immediately noticed the sour look on his face.

"Baljeet, what's with the long face?"

The Indian merely snorted. "Oh, it is nothing. Nothing at all."

An awkward silence filled the air for a couple of moments. The redheaded inventor, wishing to dissipate the negative atmosphere, spoke up. "No, really, 'Jeet, what's up?"

Baljeet sighed, and rubbed his forehead, not wishing to give his friends any more trouble. "It is my other self. He is giving me ridiculous standards to work towards."

"Well, in all truthfulness, he doesn't have a lot of time," piped Isabella.

"Conversely, all of your trainings are at least somewhat enjoyable, are they not? Furthermore, he is me! Why would he want to torture himself so?"

Ferb laid a hand consolingly on his friend's shoulder. "Because of that reason, he knows exactly where your abilities and capabilities lie. It is for the greater good; you should trust more in their judgement."

The nerd heaved a long sigh. "Okay, fine. I shall put up with him for the time being, but not for too long. He irks me so."

Buford strode into the room, his face red. "Wha'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. Baljeet just needed some perking up."

"Why didn't you call me? I woulda've perked him up all right."

Baljeet shuddered. "No, Buford, that would not be necessary."

"Hey, guys," greeted Irving as he came in and excitedly sat down beside Phineas. "What did you do today?"

"That's highly classified information, for the moment," winked the inventor, and chuckled as his brother playfully stuck out his tongue at him.

"Oh… Okay."

"How about you, Irving?"

The boy immediately cheered up once he found himself the centre of Phineas' attention. "Well, Professor Baljeet taught me how to get through those pesky application-layer firewalls using computer programming. There are some I still don't know how to crack, but I'm practicing."

"Awesome," commented Phineas. That compliment made Irving blush, which Phineas as usual failed to notice due to his obliviousness.

There was a cough at the doorway, which made everyone look up. Second Dimension Candace was leaning against the framework, sunglasses on. "Sorry to break up the little reunion, but I need to talk to Phineas and Ferb. Alone."

The rest of the group muttered.

"Your own rooms are down the hallway outside. Names are on the doors. Each room has an adjacent connecting toilet."

"Well, see you all tomorrow morning, then." Phineas and his brother high-fived their friends as they filed out, leaving them alone with the leader of the Resistance. "Yes, Candace?"

"I want to ask you something, and it is crucial that you answer me honestly." She lowered her sunglasses. "Are you guys feeling okay in here? Doing great?"

Both brothers goggled at her. "Yeah, we're fine, but… Why are you asking us this?"

Second Dimension Candace sighed, and sat down beside them. "I've decided to be more… caring. For the both of you. After all, you two are my brothers as well, no matter which dimension you come from."

"Aw, thanks, sis!" There was a few moments of hugging, then Phineas asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"

There was a chatter, and Perry emerged from the doorway, fedora off and on his hind legs. He waved at the boys, then got into his basket on the floor. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

The platypus rolled his eyes, and Candace looked at him strangely.

"Ferb, do you mind if I take a shower first?"

The green-headed boy shrugged and waved in the direction of the toilet, motioning for him to go ahead.

"Thanks!" Phineas jumped off the bunk bed, then turned around to look at it and frowned. "It's too… Stationary. We should make them revolve around, like what Candace said we did in her dream. The Ferris bed."

Ferb gave a thumbs up, while Second Dimension Candace raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet. I know what we're going to do tomorrow! And that was our other Candace, by the way, not you."

She nodded in revelation and watched as the red-headed inventor grabbed a towel and some clothes, then proceeded to enter the bathroom. As the toilet door closed, she leant in to Ferb's ear.

"Watch out for your brother, would you?"

Ferb gave her a questioning look, and she elaborated, "The method of combat that we let Phineas use wasn't really tested to be safe in the long term. It was theoretically proven to be so, but we can't be sure. Just make sure he doesn't use up too much of his strength, and protect him as much as you can."

Ferb gave a silent nod in understanding.

Almost immediately, there was an alarmed shout in the bathroom.

The two snapped their heads in its direction, leapt up and began banging their fists on the bathroom door. "Phineas! What happened?"

Ferb feared the worst. _Some weird machine Doofenshmirtz made ended up in there? Or did he just slip and fall?_

Instead, there was a muffled, shivering reply. "Why is.. the water.. so dang COLD?"

The boy chuckled behind his hand, while Second Dimension Candace sighed. "This is a base camp, Phineas. We don't have any water heaters."

"Ferb… I know what else we're going to do tomorrow!"

Ferb laughed harder, as Second Dimension Candace rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Oh, you guys."

* * *

**A/N : Nah, I kid. XDDD Happy April Fools! I'm still writing, yeah, not gonna stop.**

**Read and review, please, guys! All those comments really make my day ^^ And critique on it if you can... Did the action flow well? Was the slight emotional scene okay?**

**And, again... Thanks lots!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Rough Departure

**A/N : Two weeks. Two uber long, crazy-busy weeks. And the pace hasn't even begin to pick up yet. I think I'm in trouble... Anywho. Better late update then no update. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well done, soldiers."

Second Dimension Candace wore a rare grin on her face as the gang, including Perry and Pinky, saluted in front of her. They were in the large hall which Monogram called his office. He himself was overseeing the little ceremony.

"You are now officially part of the Resistance."

Baljeet rolled his eyes slightly. _Yippee kee yay. That means a whole lot to us._

"And before you all go, we have something unique to give each one of you to assist in your, ah, conquest with the robots."

Everyone perked up noticeably at this, and waited in anticipation.

Second Dimension Buford cleared his throat. "Ah, other me, I would like to-"

"No, no, that wouldn't be necessary." The leader of the Resistance interrupted. "I'll give him this one."

Buford's counterpart shrugged. "Fine, then. I'll go get some nachos." And with that, he sidled out of the room, most probably in search of the kitchen. Second Dimension Isabella shook her head disapprovingly, and rolled her eyes. So much for this being a ceremony.

"Buford, I present to you your very own bo-staff."

The bully gaped as Second Dimension Candace handed him the stick. It was almost identical to the one Candace had, except this was made of a light metal, and shone with an unnatural light.

He tried sparring with an invisible opponent, and the staff swung expertly through the air, humming. "Cool! I mean, gee, thanks."

"Isabella." The Firestorm leader calmly made her way to her counterpart. "These are now yours."

Isabella looked down at the set of throwing knives in her hands. The entire bundle was heavy, however, as she plucked one out, it felt almost weightless. Carved perfectly symmetrical, the knife was flatter and longer than the ones she practiced with, although it was bent slightly down the middle. Examining it closely, it reminded Isabella of a feather. A deadly metal feather.

"I've included the blueprints for these throwing knives, just in case you can actually make more of them, somehow." Second Dimension Isabella leaned closer. "By the way, good luck with Phineas. He's impossibly oblivious."

Isabella snapped her head up, cheeks burning. Her counterpart gave her a secretive wink.

"Godsend." Second Dimension Ferb passed his duplicate a gun with that one word. It was, of course, meant for sniping, complete with a scope and silencer. This gun, however, was lighter than the others, and appeared to be more advanced.

Ferb raised an eyebrow questioningly. His counterpart smiled. "Modifications."

Nodding in comprehension, he saluted. Second Dimension Ferb did the same.

"Irving, these are some of the few hack programmes that I have created," announced Professor Baljeet as he handed the nerd a simple thumbdrive. "I trust that you can learn to make more like these, or even improve on them."

Irving bobbed his head in enthusiasm.

"And, as for myself…" The professor paused in front of Baljeet. "I have already given you all that you need."

The Indian frowned slightly. _What did he mean?_

"All that you see in the library, is all the resources I have. And I have already taught you everything I know, except for the banks of facts that would take months to even tell you. In fact, I'm astonished at you being able to learn mostly everything in the short space of two weeks."

Baljeet reflected on the previous lessons. Indeed, he had learnt so much, over all those chess sessions, those mind games and strategic planning lessons… And in fourteen days to boot.

All because he had been pushed hard. And thus, he had uncovered his true potential.

Baljeet gave a little smile. "All thanks to you, Professor."

The professor grinned as well. "Now, just call me Baljeet."

The both of them broke out in awkward laughter.

"Phineas Flynn?"

The red-headed inventor stopped petting Perry and looked up to see Monogram himself looking down at him. "Yes, sir?"

The colonel, like the others, had a small grin on his face. "Well, your counterpart is on watch duty today, and so I would like to pass this on from him. It simply consists of-"

The door burst open, and everyone looked up. Second Dimension Phineas frantically ran in, waving a laser pistol in the air. "Security breach! Security breach! Red alert!"

The entire room tensed, and immediately broke out in chaos, as everyone started grabbing their respective weapons. And not too soon, as a loud explosion caused the great steel doors to collapse, followed by Normbots streaming in.

"Advance!" shouted Second Dimension Candace, and immediately the first five robots were utterly destroyed. However, more flew in as an evil cackle filled the air.

"Surrender, and bow before me!"

The leader of the Resistance gritted her teeth as she whacked yet another robot away with her staff. "Doof, I swear you'll be going to prison this time! Permanently!"

"Why bother? I manage to escape every single time." Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz flew on his hovering machine lazily. "Normbots, get them!"

"Come on!" Phineas motioned for his friends to join in the attack, but Second Dimension Isabella blocked their way.

"Nuh-uh. This is our situation now, and we've got everything under control."

There was yet another explosion behind them, and Isabella winced. "You call that control?"

"Trust us. Go back to your dimension. You'll be safe there. Where's the device?"

"But-"

Second Dimension Isabella fished the red button from his bulging pocket, and pressed it. "Go! Now!"

There was a drone of engines, and the group looked up to see Platyborg firing lasers incessantly at the group of robots, a furious look on his face. "Doof! You'll pay for this!"

"We'll see about that!"

The cyborg smashed into yet another group, mace rotating ferociously. "No, I mean literally! Do you know how much those equipment cost?"

Second Dimension Isabella gave a strained chuckle.

The Resistance worked like a well-oiled machine, as dozens and dozens of Normbots were flattened every second. However, more and more flew into the room, a seemingly endless stream.

"Where are all these coming from?" shouted Second Dimension Candace.

"Well, guess what the Clone-inator does?" snickered the doctor.

"You monster!"

Second Dimension Isabella quickly shepherded them towards the neon green portal, which had just opened up some distance away from them. "You must go, now!"

"But we want to help!"

"You can help me by getting yourselves safe!"

"Wait, is that those irritating First Dimension kids I see?" Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz squinted with his one eye. "And the portal, too! Normbots, stop them!"

The Firestorm troop leader did a somersault, and two knives found themselves flying with deadly accuracy into two Normbots heading their way. She looked mad now. "Guys, RUN!"

The group made a desperate dash for the portal. Ferb turned back and fired a few shots at the incoming Normbots, and Isabella followed suit. They dropped to the ground with deafening crashes, but more took their place.

"Ferb, Isabella, focus!" cried Phineas as they continued sprinting. Ferb gave up trying to destroy the Normbots following him – It was just an impossible task, due to their sheer numbers. Instead, he channelled his energy to running, no longer caring to look back.

"We're almost there!"

Suddenly, a Normbot descended and blocked the portal, arms outstretched and ready to fire. "Do not move."

Upon instinct, Phineas outstretched his hand towards it. Immediately, its eyes dimmed, and it collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Buford. "What was that?"

Phineas, ignoring him, turned around frantically, and took in the situation.

The Resistance was losing.

Some were already captured, and others still continued fighting despite the sheer numbers of robots.

In desperation, Phineas flung out his hand at those captured, causing the Normbots holding them to deactivate and crash to the ground. However, before he could help to release them all, a person crashed into him, steering him towards the portal.

"Don't waste your strength. Get out, now!"

It was Second Dimension Phineas.

The others meekly obeyed and jumped through the portal, but Phineas fought against himself, trying to join the battle. "You're losing! Can't you see that? Let us fight!"

"Phineas." His counterpart's calm tone interrupted him. "Trust us."

_Trust us._ That one sentence shook him out of his frantic state.

Ferb laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, gently pulling him towards the portal, while Perry pulled him by the hand.

There was whirring noises, and they looked up in alarm. The Normbots had almost reached the portal.

Phineas was unceremoniously pushed through the portal which was rapidly shrinking, and he watched as his counterpart pulled out two pistols and begun firing at the machines.

They fell, and Second Dimension Phineas turned to face him. For a split second, their eyes met. Amazingly, the paler Phineas had a grin on his face, and raised his gun above his head as a salute.

"Keep believing!"

And the neon-green portal was swallowed up into thin air, leaving Phineas dazed, lying on the floor.

* * *

**A/N : My writer's block mysteriously vanished when I was writing this chappie. XD Thank God. Or else, this would have taken longer to be out, and most likely not as good as it would have been.**

**I may or may not be slowing down even more after this chapter. School's becoming more and more hectic...**

**And again, I implore you... Review! ^^ They have that little button down there for a purpose. And also, again, in advance, THANKS! **

**AJ - Glad that the story's amusing. XD Groundhog Day? Don't judge me, but I haven't watched that movie yet... And thanks ^^**

**Nehamee - And at present, they still don't know XD And the reason for that is coming up later on. And looks like I managed to fool at least one person, lol XD**


End file.
